Skywalker's Climb
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young 16-year old muskrat named Skywalker heads off to the Jade Palace to live out his dreams of being a kung-fu master and musician. Will his dream be realized? Inspired by Miley Cyrus' "The Climb". Enjoy!
1. Chasing After the Dream

This is the fic that I REALLY wanted to post during the spring or summer of 2009. It was originally gonna be started on the summer, but because of making new fics for Kung Fu Panda and also some others, it took a backseat. Now, it's time to unleash the fic that should've been released a long time ago. Introducing my new OC character, Skywalker. Hopefully, you guys will love this! This character was originally a possum or some type of furry animal, but I chose muskrat, because they're cool. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Skywalker's Climb

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Chasing After the Dream

A beautiful day sets in a little town called Golden Falls, where a young muskrat named Skywalker, 16 years of age, has brown and grey fur, brown eyes, a little taller, sits down on a lake, strumming on his guitar, just looking at the clear-blue sky, thinking about his dreams of being a kung-fu master and a musician. He hopes to live in the famed Jade Palace where Po, Shifu and the Furious Five live in. He thinks to himself, 'Man, I wonder what would it be like to live there.'

Suddenly, a voice comes from behind.

"Hey, Skywalker! Time to head inside and do some chores here."

Skywalker sighed heavily and walks past his stepdad, a raccoon, blue eyes, taller than Skywalker, has white and grey fur and is 41 years old, and heads to his shop to do some chores. He comes inside and asked, "What do I gotta do?"

"What you have to do is sweep up the floor, clean the windows and dust half of the books here. That's pretty much all you have to do, in order to follow my dream."

"What is your dream, exactly, Edgar?" asked Skywalker.

Edgar sighed and replied, "Do I have to tell you this again? To be a founder of this book store. Nothing could make me proud than to see my own stepson take over the whole book store."

"Shouldn't I have to choose my own future?"

"Why should you choose? I make the decisions. Now, just do the chores, please."

Skywalker did what his stepdad did and tries to keep a positive attiude about it, but along the way, he felt some resentment towards his stepfather for not being supportive of his dreams. So, he did the chores and after he was through with them, he turns to Edgar and said, "I'm through."

"Dust the books?"

"All dusted."

"Cleaned the windows?"

"All shiny."

"Sweeped the floors?"

"All swept up."

He looked around and sees the place spick and span and said, "You're good. Won't be long until you take over the whole kit and kaboodle."

"I can hardly wait." Skywalker said, sarcastically.

"It's a lot better than that music thing and kung-fu dream that you say is your 'future'. You don't need it anyways."

"Actually, I do."

"No, you don't. You just have to live out my dream."

"Is that all you do? Talk about your dream for me? I'm only 16. I can choose my goals and dreams."

"What kind of nutcase up and told you something like that?"

"My father did. He said, 'Skywalker, you can be anything you want to be.'"

"Well, he's not here right now, isn't he?"

"No, but I can feel his presence. I always feel his presence before and after he died."

"Kid, I'm only putting my dreams in your life. Can't you at least focus on your future?"

"I am focusing on my future. My future is kung-fu and music."

"No, your future is taking over the gosh-darn library."

"That's your future."

Skywalker felt frustrated and walked away from him, leaving Edgar dumbfounded and confused. Later on, he went on home and went to the backyard to do some serious kung-fu moves. He did a backflip and some spins and other moves. He keeps himself very still to release some anger in him and some angst that he's had inside since his father died. Then, suddenly a female muskrat, mid-30's, blue eyes, dark brown fur and taller than Skywalker saw him doing some kung-fu moves and she smiled at him. Then, Skywalker pauses for a sec and sighed heavily, thinking over the situation between him and Edgar.

She knew that look on his face, like he misses his father very much. She walked up to him and said, "Thinking about your dad?"

Skywalker looked behind and saw his mother behind him and said, "Like always. He told me that I can be anything I want to be, but then Edgar comes to the picture and totally wants me to drop everything I'm doing for my future and just do his dream. And I don't want that."

"I know. And you know, I'm always supportive of what you do in your future. But you're 16. You just have to make your own choices. If it means going to pursue your dream, I say go for it." she said.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Why did you have to go and marry Edgar, anyway? He's not my dad."

"I know, but try to understand. He cares about you and himself sometimes."

"He just needs to realize that I can't live out his dreams. I have to choose for my own."

"No, you won't."

They looked around and saw Edgar standing there, overhearing the conversation that he and his mother are having. He turned to Skywalker and said, "Listen to me. What are those dreams of yours gonna do with your life, anyway?"

"Be self-confident, have excellence of self, and creativity. Taking over the library is none of these."

"You know, he does have a point."

"What do you know, Marissa?"

"My son has great talents. I've seen him perform, do his kung-fu moves and heard him sing. You just obsess over your library and never think about your stepson's future." Marissa explained.

"I do. I know he wants to take over my library."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it through his eyes. It's his desire."

"No! It's YOUR desire!! I don't want to take charge of your freakin' library!! All you do is take out all your dreams on me and never care about mine, cause you decide your future on me!!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man! Take back what you said!"

"I'm gonna pursue my dreams! My dad said so!"

"Well, that beatnik of a father isn't here right now, isn't he?"

That was the straw that broke his back when he called his late father a beatnik. Skywalker grew really angry and said, "Don't you DARE call my dad a beatnik! EVER!!!"

"Once a beatnik, always a beatnik! He's not me."

"I know he's not you."

"Listen to what Skywalker has to say." Marissa said.

"You're taking his side? I brought him in this world!"

"No, I brought him in this world and so did my late husband! You're just a part of it."

"Marissa, you don't know what you're talking about! I want what's best for him!"

"NO!!! YOU know WHAT'S best for YOU!!! I'm not you, Edgar and I will NEVER be you! I will NEVER follow your dream! I'm going after mine!"

"Now, see here--"

Then, Skywalker pushed him away and ran away from him and then, went to his room, lying down on his bed, crying. He just couldn't take anymore of Edgar's bullcrap. He cried for a good 3 hours and then, the thoughts of Edgar's dream on Skywalker was beginning to take its toll on him. Feel frustrated, he woke up, packed up his things and then, wrote a letter regarding his feelings and then, left the house and went over to Jade Palace.

He took one look back on his home and then, left with one tear falling from his cheek and walked off, hoping that he'll get a chance to follow his dream.

Moments later, Edgar came into Skywalker's room, only to find that his room was empty. Suddenly, he went through everything in his room to find him and then, Marissa came in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Skywalker's gone!"

"He couldn't leave without telling us. He knows that."

Then, they saw a note from the wall and Marissa caught it and read it, saying:

_"Mom, Edgar. It's been really frustrating for me to deal with Edgar's bullcrappy dream of running the library for him. I don't want to spend the rest of my life living out his dream. So, I'm running away from home and pursue my dream to be a kung-fu master at the Jade Palace. You've seen me excel in kung-fu tournaments and some of my concerts. I know you're supportive, but why can't Edgar? Everything I do is never good enough for him. I just want you guys to be proud of me, but for Edgar, it's never good enough, no matter what I do. I don't know when I'll be back, but you and my dad always say 'make your own choices', and I've made the right choices. I miss you and love you very much, Sky."_

Edgar was fuming over going against his stepson's ways and follows his own path. He asked, "Where have we gone wrong with this boy?"

"We? All you've been doing is putting Skywalker's future on you. I say we let him follow his own path." Marissa said.

"His own path? What about my path?"

"Is that all you think about is your library? He has his own potential and he'll use it for his own future. Not yours, his."

"What potential? He's just wasting his time doing what he needs to do."

"If it's something he wants, and he's willing to do anything to work for it, how is that wasting his potential?"

"I just want to make this kid's dream come true."

Marissa exhaled deeply and asked, "His dream....or yours?"

Edgar stood there, saying nothing and then, Marissa had a look that all he's thinking about is himself and then, walks away. Edgar realized that he's putting all of Skywalker's dream on him and it build a gamut amount of pressure on him, and that Skywalker always had a resentment towards him. He sighed heavily and went out of his room, then whispered, "Hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

This is only the beginning! Stay tuned for more of this awesome story and see if Skywalker can live up to his dream!


	2. Skywalker's Arrival

You'll get to see how Skywalker's reaction is when he sees the Jade Palace and sees Master Shifu. It's cool!

* * *

Chapter 2: Skywalker's Arrival

Several hours after he ran away from home, Skywalker ventured through every aspect of China to find the Jade Palace. It's the very first time that he's finding his way on a dream at the age of 16, to get through something like this on his own, shows a sign of independence. He looks up at the sky and knows that it's early morning, basically meaning that he's been running away all night without any sleep.

He pants heavily and feels tired and restless, but aware of the fact that he doesn't want to follow in his stepfather's footsteps, because he doesn't have the same thoughts as Skywalker, because it's all about him and his dream and the hopes to take over for him, which he'll never do, because he's got other dreams to aspire himself to do. A few minutes later, he comes across a little town in China, in which he's got the feeling that he almost there. He walked across the town, hoping that he finds the Jade Palace. He comes across an elderly pig and ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Jade Palace is?" asked Skywalker.

The elderly pig looked at him and answered, "Cross the bridge and then, look over and you'll see a huge temple after you cross the bridge there."

"Okay, thanks."

Skywalker stood on the bridge and then, he sees a huge temple in front of him and realizes that this must be it. His hopes of going there has gotten him excited, but at the same time, he felt completely nervous about what will they say or do when he comes in there. So, he finally makes it to the palace, but when he got in, he sees all the stairs that leads to the top of the palace. Skywalker groaned in nervousness and asked, "Do I have to climb all these steps? It's so high! But, if it gets me to follow my dream...."

Skywalker took a few steps of the stairs and hopes that he gets through all of them. 45 minutes passed and he's with all the steps he walked up to, he finally makes it to the top of the palace, where there's a huge door on the front. He was heavily anticipating on what's gonna happen there and as he opened the door, he took a look inside and he was taken aback at all the Chinese antique. He sighs sharply as he quietly stepped inside and takes a look around to see all these figurines and also all of the inside. Skywalker chuckled and said, "This place is enormous! A lot cooler than my house."

He looks up and sees the metal Dragon in the ceiling and was amazed by it. He whispered, "That's where it held the Dragon Scroll. How cool is that?"

Then, he heard the door close loudly, which completely scared the crap out of him. He looked around quickly and asked, "Who's there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Skywalker panted furiously and heard a voice come out of nowhere. He said, "I'm warning you, I've got some swords and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"You really think you're gonna take me down?"

"Bring it on, dude!"

Then, out of the shadows, comes Master Shifu, looking serious and tough. Skywalker changed from frightened to surprised when he saw Master Shifu coming in. He asked, "Is this for real? Are you really...?"

"Yes, I'm Master Shifu. And you are....?" Shifu asked.

"Skywalker."

"Skywalker. Why have you come here?"

Skywalker was definitely nervous about what he's gonna say in front of Shifu, because he's never had that experience before. Then, he swallows hard, clears his throat and explains, "Well, I'm here to, hopefully, do some kung-fu training here."

"So, you came all the way down here to think you can excel in kung-fu?"

"Yes, Shifu. That's my goal. Well, that and being a musician, of course."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"16? Don't you have a family or something?"

"Honestly, yeah, I do. It's just that....well... my stepdad isn't supportive of what I do and wants me to live out his dream, which is not a possibility for me, because I can follow my own dreams. My mom, she's very supportive of what I do and that I can excel better at it."

"Don't you have a father?"

"My father's dead, master."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's cool, though. He died when I was about...3. So, my mom got married to my stepdad when I was three and I didn't like him a lot over the course 13 years."

Shifu went around and asked Skywalker, "Do you have excellence in kung-fu?"

"Yes, I have 28 first places trophies and awards and 12 second place awards in several kung-fu competitons and 3 honorary kung-fu champion awards."

"I see. And how long are you gonna be here?"

"As long as it takes."

"Well, if you want to excel, you have to do what we do and follow every single direction we give you."

"Yes, I'll do anything! I'll do everything you say."

Shifu chuckled and said, "I can't wait to get started."

"So am I."

"We start training every morning and by then, you will see how we do things here."

"Yes, master."

Shifu seems surprised about what Skywalker says and said, "You really say 'master' a lot, do ya?"

"Oh, absoultely, master."

"Keep up with it."

Skywalker nodded his head and wondered how awesome it will be to actually be on the same place as the Five. Then, they both realized that it's already morning and he said, "Master Skywalker, time for training."

"Seriously? Let's do this!"

"Sounds like you're ready."

"Well, you know what they say, the sky's the limit. By the way, 'Sky' is pretty much my nickname, so."

As he looked at Skywalker, he sighed heavily and knew that it's gonna be a challenge to get this 16-year old into the kung-fu mastery. He then muttered to himself, "Teenagers..."

Then, he stepped out of the temple and followed him to the training hall to do some serious training.

* * *

I be that line 'Teenagers' made you want to laugh, right? LOL Yeah, me too! Next chapter is Skywalker's first day training and his ability is not as normal as it seems.


	3. First Training Day

It's Skywalker's training day...and he just arrived! We get to see how his training skills have come to be and that he has a secret of kung fu powers. You'll have to read it to find out.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Traning Day

Moments later, Shifu brought him Skywalker to the Training Hall, where he sees the Furious Five doing some heavy training there. He sees Crane flying in the air, swiping out the arrows and Tigress defense attacking, Mantis flying through some small objects, Viper leaping to the air with fire and dodging every shot, Monkey climbing up the air and showing off his acrobatic moves and Po attacking Tigress for self-defense.

Skywalker was completely speechless about seeing them in the flesh, but then Shifu looked at him and asked, "Show us what you got."

"Me?"

"Of course. Anyone who knows about kung fu must have some moves." Shifu said.

Skywalker gulped nervously and said, "Okay...I'll try."

Then, Shifu got out of his way and putting all of his nervousness on hold, he closes his eyes and stands still for a second and then, opened his eyes, held out his arms, did a few backflips with leg-twisting move and did some basic kung-fu moves, and runs around and jumps in the air, lands to the wall and keeps going and leaps in every bound of the ceiling, floor, wall and spins around faster and raises his fist and legs in the air and more backflips and then, freezes for a sec. He looked at the others and wonders if they liked it or need some work. He asked, "So, what do you guys think?"

Shifu was speechless and couldn't believe what he just saw. He told him, "Very nice. Impressive moves, young Skywalker."

"Um, thanks....I think."

"If you'll just give me a second."

Shifu walked out of the Training Hall, leaving Skywalker alone with Po and The Five and it was an awkward silence for them, because he just arrived there and already he shows off his moves. Everyone looked at him and he looked at them back and Skywalker felt really nervous about what are they gonna say or do. He lowered his eyes and said, "So.... what's up?"

"Not much." Crane answered.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Tigress demanded.

Skywalker gave her a look that he's most terrified about; her arrogance and attitude and sometimes a little jealousy. He asked, "I'm sorry?"

"She just wants to know who you are and where you came from. Just answer her and maybe this won't cause problems between you and her." Mantis said.

"Okay. My name is Skywalker. Most of my friends and family members call me 'Sky' or 'Skyler', but most people call me 'Sky', because it's short for 'Skywalker'. And I'm from a little town in China called Golden Falls."

"Nice to meet you, Skywalker. I'm Po, and this is--

"Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress and Viper." Skywalker said.

"I see you're fans of them."

"Die hard fans. And I'm a HUGE fan of the Dragon Warrior, as well."

"Seriously?"

"Most seriously. The way you defeated Tai Lung....flawless."

"Aw, thanks, buddy."

"So, why are you here?" asked Viper.

Skywalker sighed and said, "Well, I just came to pursue my dreams of doing serious kung-fu training, so I can be a kung-fu master. And also, to be a musician as well. I know you guys don't have musician talent here, so...."

"Not true. Most of us have music abilities and stuff." Mantis said.

"Really?"

"We have most things that involves music; songwriting, music competitions, talent shows, and everything. The list goes on and on." Monkey explained.

"Wow, that's incredible."

"Kung-fu is always in our blood and that's what we like best about it, show excellence in self."

"I've always known that."

Then, Shifu came back to the Training Hall and went over to Skywalker and explained, "Your moves are good enough, but you'll need some more practice."

"More practice?"

"You're gonna do some tasks in order to be a kung-fu master. We'll throw some tasks on you and see if you're ready for it."

"Yes, master. I'm all for it."

Shifu chuckled and said, "Good. We start now."

Skywalker's eyes widened and asked, "Now?"

"Yes, now."

Skywalker felt like he's gonna be in for a challenge, but if it means living out his dream and working hard at it, he's gonna be in for the task. He looked at him in the eye and said, "Bring it!"

"Like that confidence." said Viper.

Outside the training hall, Viper came in first with some sticks on her tail and asked, "You ready?"

"Let's do this!"

Viper spiked in out of nowhere and then Skywalker attempted to strike her back and dodged every move that Viper put in and when they came back to the ground, Viper leaped up in the air and swiped him out, but Skywalker swung his foor around and swiped back. They got back down and she looked at him and said, "Impressive. Not a scratch on me."

"Same to you."

"Brilliant work. How do you do these things?" asked Shifu.

"The Furious Five's Improvise and Training Handbook."

"Glad I asked."

Later, Shifu gave Skywalker a bamboo stick and Monkey attempted to use his acrobatic moves to attack Skywalker, but he dodged every strike that Monkey swung at. He puts in several moves to dodge getting hit and Skywalker used his bamboo stick to see if every move he makes can dodge Monkey's moves and they were surprised to see Skywalker using the bamboo stick and swung it well, as if he's been doing it for years. When they stopped, Monkey looked at him and said, "Amazing moves."

"Thanks, you too."

Tigress puts all her attacks in good use and Skywalker plans to take her down, so they started attacking in each other--training, of course-- and Tigress started off with jumping to the air and leaped down towards him and he ran quickly to the other side and jumped to the air and attacked her with his fist. She got in his face and pounced on him and flew up in the air, but Skywalker already dodged every single move she makes and it made Tigress irritated--and impressed-- when he does that.

"I've seen enough. Good work, you two." Shifu said.

"I gotta say you did okay." Tigress said.

"I'm cool with that." Skywalker said.

Crane and Mantis were up next and Crane went in first in the huge turtle shell to do some serious deflection. Crane laid his hazel eyes on Skywalker and he was eager to take him down. He flew up in the air and Skywalker came up in the air and attacked him head-on and Crane attempted to spin him off, but Skywalker grabbed hold of the railings, swung his body around and flew up in the air and flew past him and grabbed another railing and landed on Crane's back, then Crane got him off, by using his feet and Skywalker grabbed hold of his feet and flipped over and landed on the ground.

"Best move, but try not to grab hold of my feet next time." Crane said.

"No probs."

Mantis was next and knowing that they're the same size, it seems like it should be easy. Skywalker said, "It's just you and me, the two small animals."

"This should be an easy move." Mantis said.

Mantis went head on and started to attack him with his moves and he used his pincers to dodge Skywalker's multiple punches. Skywalker started doing some spinning and head-rocking to dodge all of his moves. Mantis went up all in his face and kicked him with his feet and Skywalker fought back, with his legs and hands, back and forth to move a lot faster. They lept up in the air and swung their legs around and kicked themselves, but got back on their feet to hold a pose.

Mantis chuckled and said, "Wanna take me on?"

"I'm up for it, dude!"

They both started running towards each other and Skywalker grabbed Mantis' pincers and flipped him to the floor and then, Mantis kicked him the stomach, but he got back in track and did a backflip and beat out Mantis with his fist. Skywalker chuckled and really felt like this is a good traning experience. Mantis got up and looked at Skywalker and said, "Kid, you've got a gift."

"Thanks, I try."

Po was up next and said, "Ready to take on the Dragon Warrior, kid?"

Skywalker looked up at Po and said, "You might be big, but I can take you down in huge ways!"

Po let out a karate yell and Skywalker did a backflip and flew past PO and got from behind. Po went in and see Skywalker got on his back and slide all the way down to his feet and kicked it, which made Po slip and then, he went full on over him and made some dense karate moves and grabbed both of his feet and flipped him several times.

Po quickly went back to the others and said, "This kid is unstoppable!"

"Well, I guess I'll be the last one to finish off." Shifu said.

Shifu came in last and told him, "You might show excellence to everyone, but you're no match for me."

"Now, this is what I call 'shape up in size.'"

Shifu leaped in and rolled Skywalker around with his feet, but Skywalker flew up in the air, held on the railings, swung his body down and went full-throttle on him, then kicked him in the feet. Shifu got up and used every part of him to find his weakness, but he didn't see him around. Next thing he knows, he got knocked up, his down spun around, flipped him across the floor, all without sight.

"Never underestimate a muskrat." Skywalker said.

Soon, Shifu got up and sees Skywalker turn from invisible to visible. The other gasped and saw Skywalker back to being visible. Shifu gasped in shock and asked, "Did you....?"

"Invisible powers. I might be a normal muskrat, but don't let it fool you. I have supernatural powers."

"Amazing!" Po exclaimed.

"Well, I see you're making a excellent fit in this palace." Shifu said.

"Thanks very much, you guys."

"I'll throw some tasks later on."

Skywalker chuckled softly and realize that all of his time training at home and at the kung-fu academy gym back at home has paid off. He looked at the others and they looked at him and realize that Skywalker is completely invincible. He smiled at them and they smiled back and they knew that he's gonna make a great part of greatness that will be realized.

* * *

Was that cool or WHAT?! With the new kid on the palace, I'm thinking this will be an adventure to remember, but the training is just beginning.


	4. Thinking

Skywalker is heading to a sanctuary place in the Jade Palace and he makes a new friend there. Guess who? You'll have to find out.

And also, you'll see Edgar saying every negativity towards Skywalker's dreams. Please state your opinions on Edgar. Read, please!

* * *

Chapter 4: Thinking

After the intense training, SKywalker wanted to find a place that he feels that he needs a quiet spot in the Jade Palace. Soon, he walked towards the back of the palace and sees a place that's there's a peach tree there. He gasped silently and whispered, "Wow. Amazing."

He walked around the tree and sees all the peaches in the tree. He climbed up to the tree and took one from the tree and ate some. Skywalker started sighing in content and said, "These are so good!"

Then, he climbed out of the tree and sees the entire view of the hill and it took his breath away. He looked up at the sky and he's got one person on his mind; his dad. He sighed heavily and sat down on the ground to do some thinking about following his dream and living it out. He lowered his head down and curled himself in a ball form and thought that maybe it would be better off if he didn't want to be around his stepfather, because he's been pressuring his stepson for all the wrong reasons. He can still hear his father's voice, echoing through his head;

_"Kid, you're gonna follow my dreams! You get to live out your dream; living out mine."_

_"Forget about all that kung-fu and music crap. You don't need these things. Running my library, I would be so proud to be called 'the son who wanted to take over his father's library'. I can see it now."_

_"What good is kung-fu, anyway? All they do is fight people for defense. You do not want to be a kung-fu master."_

_"If someone tells you to follow your own dream, tell them 'I'm living my father's dream.' If you don't, you'll end up disappointing me."_

_"MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICE!!! Either these two things you want or take over MY library!"_

_"What I say goes! You WILL run this library whether you like it or not!"_

_"I'm through with this discussion. You take over the library, period. And that's your dream!"_

The voices of these thoughts made him furious and frustrated inside. He received some anger boiling up because of the enormous pressure his stepfather puts on him, but never sees it. He raised his head in the air and let out a huge scream to let out and release the anger. He panted furiously and got down on his knees, breaking down in tears. He raised his head up slowly and asked, with tears in his eyes, "Dad, If only you were still here. You'd always know what to say to make me feel better."

Skywalker sighed heavily and he knows what he wants to do in his life is right. Then, he heard a voice come out of nowhere, "Hey, you okay?"

He turns around and sees another panda and mistakes him for Po. He asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Well, I heard you scream and I thought maybe I should check it out. Plus, it's also pretty much the place I go when something is bothering me."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"When you feel like something is burning up inside you and it just keeps it bottled up, all the anger comes out and you just want to blame it on the world."

"That's exactly what I feel. You ever feel that way, Po?"

"Yes, I do and I'm not Po."

Skywalker turns around and sees that he's right. It was a small panda with blue eyes. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Musaki. You?"

"I'm Skywalker."

"So, you're the muskrat who has these awesome powers during the training."

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Shifu told me."

"You know them?"

"Of course. I've been living with them for a year now. It's kinda rough around the edges, but they're a great family to live with."

"Where are your parents?"

"To tell you the truth, my parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's cool."

"How did they die?"

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Tai Lung killed them when I was three. He was going after me until some rhinos stopped him and took him back to Chor-Gom prison. Since then, I spent 10 years in total isolation in the Bao Gu Orphanage until I got adopted by one of the people that work for the Jade Palace and I've been living here ever since."

"Wow. Must be traumatic."

"Yeah, it has. Where you from?"

"I'm from Golden Falls. It's like 5 hours from here, but it feels like forever when you're walking, but it's no big deal."

"So, why have you come here?"

Skywalker scoffed and said, "To go after my dreams of being a kung-fu master and a musician and also to get away from my stepfather."

"Your stepfather?" Musaki asked.

"Yeah, my mom married this crazy library-obsessed dude several years ago. He's been in my life since I was younger, but he's still not my dad."

"What happened to your real dad?"

"He died, when I was three or four."

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost your dad. How did that happen?"

"A bunch of boars killed him. They were killer boars from Korea. They stabbed him in the neck, stomach and sliced his legs with their horns and it was painful to see."

"Wow. That's sad."

"Really sad."

"I bet it's been really hard."

"It has been, for me and my mom."

"So, how do you cope with it?"

"Singing and writing a song."

"I do that, also!"

"Looks like we have the same things in common."

"Yeah, we do."

Skywalker looked at Musaki and it was the first time that they were really talking to each other and shared some experiences together. He asked, "So...you want to be....friends?"

Musaki looked at Skywalker and asked, "Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing. Of course."

They both shook hands together and smiled with each other. Then, a voice came out and said, "Here you guys are."

They looked up and saw Po standing there. Skywalker looked at both Po and Musaki and asked, "Do you guys realize that you look so much alike?"

"We get that a lot." Po explained.

"But, we look nothing alike. He has emerald eyes, I have blue eyes. He's 500 or 400-something pounds, I weigh 172 pounds. So, basically, we look alike, but we're really different from each other." Musaki said.

"That's incredible."

"Isn't it, though?"

"How old are you guys?"

"Well, I'm 14 and Po's 20."

"20?! You're only 20?"

"Yep, about to turn 21 in a few months."

"You must be grown up!"

"I'll say. How old are you?"

"16."

"Great age."

"I remember when I was 16. I was cute, then."

Musaki groaned and said, "Here we go again."

"Here we go again what?" asked Skywalker.

"He's gonna tell you a crappy story about what he did when he was 16."

"I tried to ask a girl out, but she said 'no' and I asked her 'why?' and she said--"

"You're, like too fat to ask me to the dance. Yeah, yeah, yeah, then you got depressed and ate 12 bowls of noodles until you regurgitated...five times in a row."

"He threw up?"

"Yep."

"It was embarassing that I puked all over my room."

"We get it."

"I almost forgot. Skywalker, Shifu's got some more training for you to do. This time, it's just you and him."

"Seriously? What's he got planned for me?"

"I'm not sure, but he told me to tell you to come over to the training hall."

Skywalker sighed and said, "I'll be there. Nice meeting you, Musaki."

"Likewise." Musaki said.

Skywalker got up and walked out of the Peach Tree and then asked, "What do they call this place?"

"That's the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It's really peaceful." Po said.

"And Po hogs most of the peaches."

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do too! You ate so many peaches, you regurgitated all night long."

"That was my stomach getting upset."

"I'm sure your stomach screamed, 'ENOUGH! We don't want anymore peaches to fill up this fat belly of yours!'"

"So funny, I forgot how to laugh."

* * *

Awesome, right? Surprised that Musaki is in this fic? Well, there is a possible chance that he'll be in the remainder of this fic. Next chapter, the second part of training begins!


	5. More Training

Skywalker's second part of training is gonna be awesome! Hope it's really cool!

* * *

Chapter 5: More Training

Skywalker entered the training hall, where he saw Shifu standing in front of him. He asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"I understand that there has been some tension on you lately before you came here. In order to let him out, you have to sort of take your aggression out on using some of these objects." Shifu explained.

He looked around and saw some objects in there that he feels most comfortable to take his anger out and he looked at Shifu and realized that there was some anger fueled up in him, since he bitter relationship between him and his stepfather and he went to the dummy and punched it out fiercely. He looked at it and it reminded him of his stepfather. He punched them out as hard as he could and punched it so hard that it bounced towards the wall, then Skywalker jumped up and kicked it harder.

Shifu looked at him and realize that Skywalker's training skills are amazing to witness. He came to him and said, "Very good, young master Skywalker."

"Thanks, dude."

"Do you exercise?"

"I live for exercising."

"Let's see you do 12 push-ups."

Skywalker got down to the floor and did some heavy push-ups. He was struggling at first, but looking at Shifu gave him the push he need and he kept on doing the pushups. Then, Shifu said, "See if you can do them with one hand."

Then, Skywalker lifted his hand behind his back and did the push-up with one hand and it impressed Shifu. Then, Shifu stopped him and he got up and then, Skywalker could see how impressed he is. He said, "Great work."

"What else you got for me?"

Shifu began to think of many things for his training skills, and then, he brought in everything that was in the table for him. He told him to do some sit-ups and Skywalker did most of the sit-ups and it was kinda difficult for him, but he was able to stick it out and excel at it. He stopped and stood there, looking at Shifu. He asked, "Was that good?"

"Good, but you could do better."

"In what form?"

Later, The Five, Po and Musaki were here together and Shifu told him to carry Po. Skywalker looked at him in shock and saw how big he is. He turned to Shifu and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Let's see you carry a panda."

"First, Po is a panda and secondly, can you see how big he is?"

"Yes, we can. We know you're small, but try it anyway."

Po laid down on the floor and Skywalker came closer to him and whispered, "Please forgive me."

"It's part of the exercise."

Skywalker gulped nervously and then, Po lifted his back and Skywalker walked behind him and lifted his hands through his back and tried to lift him up, but his heavy body was too much for Skywalker to handle and lift up. Then, he held on his back and strained a little and then slipped a little. Shifu saw him struggling and said, "Release him!"

"Yes, master."

Skywalker let go of Po's body and it squished his body down. The others saw it in shock and they were wincing. Skywalker popped out of Po's body and looked a little messed up and then, looked at Po and said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, buddy."

"Sorry, Shifu."

"It can get difficult to carry a 400 pound panda, but it builds great exercise."

"I'm aware of that. A little guy like me cannot withstand something so big."

Shifu got his bamboo stick and Po gave him one also and Skywalker asked, "What is it with you guys and bamboo sticks?"

"Bamboo sticks are ways of kung-fu. You have to sort of dodge being hit and defend yourself. It's a great exercise." Monkey explained.

"It was cool doing it with you, but with Shifu, kinda nerve-wracking."

"Don't be nervous. Just use the stick."

"Remember, the stick doesn't control you. You control the stick." Po said.

Skywalker sighed nevously as he grabbed the stick and then, he looked at Shifu with his blue eyes and he spun the stick around and moved his entire body around and posed with a graceful kung-fu move. Skywalker made his own move and jumped around the place, holding the stick towards him and raised it up in the air.

Shifu jumped in and swung him around with the stick and he dodged a few times and Skywalker did the same as well. This time, he added a new move that signifies a backflip/spinning around/acrobat move and he made a move towards Shifu, where Shifu got to him, Skywalker threw his bamboo stick, slid past him through Shifu's legs, jumped up in the air and caught the bamboo stick and landed back to the ground. Shifu ran towards him and he dodges every single strike Skywalker made and then, they both leaped up in the air and attempted to attack each other and they went back down again, looking at each other, panting heavily.

"How was that?" asked Skywalker.

"That was....really....impressive, young Skywalker." Shifu answered, breathlessly.

"I agree!" Po exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and applauded for Skywalker and he looked at them and said, "I am so awesome!"

"Yes, you are." Mantis said.

"You owned that bamboo stick like crazy." Monkey said.

"It was the best move I've ever seen!" Crane said.

At that point, Skywalker realized that this is his true potential and that it can be possible. He looked at Shifu and gave him a wink and he winked back also. It made him feel really appreciated and even though it was a hard and heavy first day of training, it seems as though he can take on a few challenges and he'll excel in them.

* * *

Is that awesome or what? Next chapter, we bring in Skywalker's secret. And it will surprise you. Toodles!


	6. Skywalker's Secret

Now is the time to unleash Skywalker's secret. What you're gonna see, may surprise you.

* * *

Chapter 6: Skywalker's Secret

A few hours later, Shifu showed Skywalker his room in the bunkhouse and he saw another empty room next to Musaki's. He gasped silently and took a look at it and it became THE room for him. Shifu asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Skywalker replied.

"It's amazing, isn't it?

"It's awesome, really."

"That's great. As long as it takes for you to stay here, you're more than welcome to stay here in this room. If you need anything, just call me, Po, Musaki and the rest of the Five and we'll be there."

"Okay, thanks."

Shifu went out of the room and left the door closed. He sighed heavily and said, "This training has wore me out, but it was definitely worth it."

He laid down on the bed and start thinking some thoughts about what it will be like living out his dream. If he chooses to pursue his dream for kung-fu and music, the sky's the limit for him. All the things that Skywalker's dad told him about dreams that he can make some choices for his future. But, after he died, he still keeps that voice on his head and he has been living some rough times in his life since Edgar came to his life.

They never saw eye-to-eye and all he cares about is passing the torch on taking over the library to Skywalker and he thinks that he could be the next-in line person to take over the library, which Edgar cares about more than his son's dreams. He remembers the time that he had a brief fallout with with his relationship.

_"Hey, Sky. I'm so excited about passing the library down to you when you get older. Won't it be fun?" Edgar asked._

_Skywalker looked at him and sarcastically said, "Yeah, great."_

_"You don't seem all that excited."_

_"Well, maybe I've already picked out a future of my own."_

_"Oh? And just what is that?"_

_"Doing kung-fu and being a musician."_

_Edgar looked at him like he's crazy, then he started laughing. He asked, "Seriously? What's your future?"_

_"Musician and doing kung-fu."_

_"You gotta be kidding me, right?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You took those kung-fu lessons and music lessons. Why do they need to be in your future?"_

_"It can get me further in life."_

_"I've got a better dream for you; you taking over my library. That's your future."_

_"No, Edgar. That's your future."_

_"My future is your future."_

_"Who are you to decide what my future is?"_

_"I am your stepfather. I decide what your future is!"_

_"In case you didn't notice, I can choose my OWN career. Not you, just me! I'm 16 and I think I'm liable to make my own decisions."_

_The thought of Skywalker not following his father's dream made Edgar furious. He screamed at him, "FORGET YOUR DREAMS!! GO AFTER MINE!! I AM YOUR STEPFATHER AND I MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS FOR YOU!!!"_

_He came to him and slapped him in the face and knocked him out senslessly. Marissa hurried over to the room and saw Edgar beating up Skywalker and she breaks it up. She sees a brutally beaten Skywalker, with a bruise on his eye, some scars on his face and his lip messed up. She looked at him in horror and turned to Edgar and asked, "What is the matter with you?"_

_"He refuses to live out my dreams! What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"He's 16. He can decide on his own."_

_"I can't believe you! You have to speak out for me!"_

_"Skywalker is my son. If he wants to have a future, that's his choice."_

_Looking back at that day, it made Skywalker fuel up so much anger inside that he resents having Edgar as his stepfather, because of the way he treats him. He lays down on the bed and starts crying softly. He wiped off some tears from his eyes and decided to sing a song to let out his true feelings. He thought of one and lets out all the angst he's been filling himself up in._

_My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today_

_I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today_

_I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Here's my chance  
This is my chance_

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance _

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance _

He sighed heavily and all of those emotions has been holding has finally been let out. But, then, he heard someone crying in the door. He walked over to the door, opens it and sees Po with tears in his eyes. He asked, "What's with you?"

Po sees him and wipes his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that... I didn't know you could sing good."

"Well, that's kinda my secret."

"Why keep something so awesome a secret?"

"I don't know for some reason."

Po looked over at Skywalker's bag and sees a notebook and inside there, there were some lyrics. He read them the first four pages and was completely taken aback from these songs he wrote. He asked, "You wrote these?"

"I guess so. I'm kinda embarassed to admit that I'm a good songwriter, but I am very creative."

"What was a reason to sing that song?"

Skywalker sighed and said, "Obviously, let's just say my stepdad....doesn't want me to do kung-fu?"

Po gasped and asked, "Seriously? Why?"

"He wants me to follow his own dream and I shouldn't do that. I have dreams of my own and he thinks they're a waste of time and it becomes a fight every day. But he gets so mad, he really messes me up...real bad. He would beat him, slap me, punch me, everything."

Po looked mortified about that and asked, "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, but it seems as though he wants me to do things his way. We don't have a good relationship as well as we should. He started beating me up when I was about 13 or 14 and it's been war for me. That's the reason I wrote these songs to get rid of my angst and just let them all out."

"I understand how you feel. My dad runs the noodle shop and always wanted me to be on his footsteps. But, kung-fu is my passion. After I defeated Tai Ling, he suddenly became very proud of me and supported me. I can still work in the noodle shop and be the Dragon Warrior at the same time."

"At least your dad never hurt you."

Po puts his hand on Skywalker's shoulder and sees him smiling. He told him, "I don't get it. How come you're so nice to me?"

"You remind me of myself when I first started out. So, I kinda know how you feel. Thinking that it's your dream and you can do anything you want to do. Not nobody else, but you. It's your destiny and you have to chase after your destiny."

Skywalker smiled at him and said, "You know, you're really cool to talk to."

"So are you. Whenever you need me, just come to me. I'll be like the big brother you never had."

"You are like my big bro, after all....and my hero."

The thought of being called a hero made Po's eyes water and gave him a big hug. Skywalker embraced the hug as well and Po told him, "I've only known you for a day, but you're my hero, also."

"Thank you, Po."

They let go of each other and Po started to walk off and Skywalker stopped him for a while.

"Po?"

Po froze and then turned to Skywalker and asked, "Yeah?"

He smiled and asked, "You're pretty much my biggest fan."

Po chuckled and said, "Thanks, man."

He left the room and closed the door behind him and he went back to his room, leaving Skywalker alone in his room, writing some more songs and releasing the inner-angst he has and an inspirational song to add to it, based on chasing after the dream he's going after.

* * *

A lot of angst fueled up in him! That song was "Second Chance" from Shinedown. It's been my favorite songs since it first came out. This song has been on the back of my mind since April 2009. Everyone goes through a time where you have to dream of something that you're passionate about, but someone wants you to do something else, and it really gets them down. At that point, you just couldn't take it and you want to run away from them and pursue what you're chasing after. So, everytime I hear that song, it reminds me of that fic. Okay, moving on to the next chapter!


	7. Yoga

This is the coolest part of this story; friendship. Skywalker and Musaki getting along, doing yoga and getting to know each other. It's heartwarming.

* * *

Chapter 7: Yoga

The next morning, Skywalker woke up after a long day of training yesterday and he sighed heavily, just to get over the love-hate relationship with his stepdad, Edgar. He puts his hands on his head to relieve some stress and anxiety he's been keeping to himself. He hopped out of his bed and went outside the hallway to get some fresh air. When he stepped outside, he sees Musaki doing some yoga.

Skywalker was amazed to see how Musaki does some yoga. He sees him lifting one leg in the air and his paw on the ground and one paw in the air and his leg staying on the ground. Skywalker gave out some quiet gasps from Musaki's yoga-bending moves and didn't know if he could really do that.

Musaki lifts his head up and when he sees Skywalker standing there, he didn't know how to react to that and chuckled nervously. He asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few seconds. That was so cool!" Skywalker exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's what I do every morning. Yoga helps me relax a lot and it just keeps me going to get through the day."

"How do you get through the day?"

"Just try to have a good day and don't make it into a bad day, because that's when the stress builds you up more and a lot of anger fuels up and you start to get really intense, like you want to blow up and take it out on everyone. Nobody wants to get their feelings hurt because you had a bad day. Don't get offended if they say anything behind your back. You just have to avoid what they say and move on with it."

Skywalker sighed heavily and noticed that Musaki is an expert in yoga and he asked, "How long have you been doing yoga?"

"I've been doing yoga since I was about seven or eight and it really just made me realize that whatever comes my way, I can just keep it in a positive note and not worry about anything negative throughout the day. Just keep my head up and look at the bright side of things."

"Does it work for you?"

"Pretty much."

Skywalker sighed and asked, "Can I join you or were you just finished?"

"I'm still in the middle of yoga, but you're welcome to participate if you want."

Skywalker walked towards Musaki and did some yoga together. Musaki looked at him and asked, "Do what I do, okay?"

"Sure, why not."

Skywalker watched what Musaki did and he tries to do the same thing, but misses a few turns. Musaki looked at him and realize that he's struggling a little. Skywalker looks at him and said, "I'm so sorry. I'll try to get it right."

"Dude, it's okay. Sometimes it can be difficult to try yoga for the first time. If you made a mistake, don't worry about it. Just try it again until you got it down pat."

"Okay."

Musaki puts his hands together, closes his eyes, raised them up in the air and puts them down below his chest and raises his left leg and holds it to his ankle. Skywalker did the same thing and is pretty much learning from it. He was impressed that he actually did it, without any screw-ups. Then, they contined on with the yoga process. Musaki and Skywalker sat down on the ground together, crossed their legs, closed their eyes and and think some peaceful thoughts.

Musaki's thoughts were going through the rest of the day without any problems and hang out with the rest of the Five and also being a part of the team. Skywalker's thoughts were pursing his dreams and being a master of kung-fu and excel at it. He sighs softly and sees that he's being relaxed for the first time. All the thoughts about Edgar were slowly fading away, but the negative voices on his head won't go away.

He opened his eyes and looks around and sees Musaki still doing yoga and he said, "I don't feel anything."

Musaki opened his eyes and told him, "Do you feel relaxed?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't see any changes in me."

"That's the form of yoga. You can be relaxed and live out your day, but you're still you. It doesn't change anything you are on the inside, but you can also be relaxed on the outside as well."

"You really know this much about it, don't ya?"

"Of course. See, when I have a bad day, I can just do some yoga, or write some songs, head over to the Sacred Peach Tree and do some thinking. There's a lot of things that keeps you happy and you can have some alone time or if you need some quiet space."

Skywalker chuckled and told him, "I guess this is a reason I came. I can do some kung-fu, but I can unwind myself and learn more about the excellence of self."

"My point exactly."

Skywalker has something that's been hidden for a while and although Po told him, he thought that it would be a good time to tell Musaki about it. He turned to him and asked, "Can I tell you something....personal?"

Musaki looked at him and asked, "Personal how?"

"Well, I don't know to tell you this, but....I ran away from home and came here to just get away from my stepdad."

"Your stepdad?"

"Yep."

"What about your stepdad? Do you guys fight?"

"Most of the time. He doesn't apporve of me doing kung-fu and music in my future. He says it's a waste of a dream."

Musaki gasped and said, "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"What does he want you to do?"

"Follow his dream; run his library. I couldn't tell him how I felt about it, because it will disappoint him."

"Did you tell him?"

"I tried to, but he ends up beating me down, scratching me, punching me, slapping me, kicking me, everything."

Musaki gasped in horror and couldn't believe what Skywalker just said about it. He asked, "Did he really do that to you?"

"Yeah, he did. He gets so angry that if I don't follow his dream and go after mine, he'd beat me up really bad. And that doesn't make any sense at all."

"Absoultely not. Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know! I guess it's just a way to do what he wants me to do. There's nothing wrong with following my dream and choosing my future. I didn't do anything to him."

"What happens after that?"

"I've been brutally beaten up, scarred, scratched, kicked and pushed around on walls and such. It really hurts so bad, but does he care? Nope."

"How long did he do that?"

"When I was 13."

"13? I'm glad that he didn't do it you when you were younger."

"That's because I kept myself away from him after my mom married him and after my dad died. Since I got older, he wanted me to spend time with him and it's like all he can talk about is me taking over the library and I don't want to do that."

"Do you talk to someone who understands you?"

"Only my mom. She's the only one that supports what I do."

Musaki blinked twice and said, "You need a hug, dude."

"I seriously do."

Skywalker leaped to him and hugged him tightly. Tears were pouring down his eyes and Musaki wiped it for him. Musaki told him, "I never grew up in something like that before. But, don't worry. Hopefully, he'll come around. Maybe he'll realize how important to you and just maybe, he'll understand."

"Forget it. Whatever I do, for him, it's never good enough."

"Don't say that. You are good enough. You are in charge of your own future."

"I know I am."

"You can't let someone do what they want you to do. Decide for yourself."

Skywalker sniffled twice and wiped his eyes and said, "You're a good friend, Musaki."

Musaki smiled at him and said, "Thanks. I'm not like Po, but he always makes me feel better, so I take it from him, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm really embarassed to say it, but it's true."

He puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's go inside, kid."

They both stood up and went back inside the bunkhouse together. At that point, Skywalker finally feels like he really found a true friend that he can talk to, hang out with and also releases his true feelings that he has. Musaki feels the same way and they're both starting to become really good friends throughout the whole experience and Skywalker can do anything he wants to do and he has a strong amount of support.

* * *

Musaki is a good friend. Everyone else in the Five will get to know Skywalker in this next chapter. Stay tuned!


	8. Dinner with Skywalker

And this is the first time that Skywalker has broken his shell with everyone around him and shares his secret to the Five.

* * *

Chapter 8: Dinner with Skywalker

Later on that evening, Skywalker went to the kitchen where Musaki, Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Tigress, Mantis and Monkey sitting together. He enters the kitchen and asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"Of course there is." Shifu answered.

Skywalker came in and sat down in the middle and sees Po cooking something there. He turns around and asked, "What are you making?"

"Some noodles. It's really cool." answered Po.

"You should try it. It's so good." Monkey answered.

"Are they really good?"

"Are you kidding? They're the best ever!"

"Trust me, dude. It's really amazing."

Skywalker noticed that this is the first time he's actually sitting with everyone in one room and start talking to each other, and it really surprised him a lot. Then, Po brought out the bowls, puts all the noodles in there and throws them in the table for everyone to eat in. Everyone took a sip of it and they sighed in oeace after that first bite.

"Now, I REALLY wish that my mouth was HUGE! It's so good!" Mantis exclaimed.

"So amazing!" Crane said.

"You've done it again, panda." Shifu said.

"I gotta say, you really impressed me this time, panda." Tigress said, with a small smile.

"Why is that?" Po asked.

"It's like you added something new to this noodles."

"It's just noodles, Tigress. It's not like this is the first time you've actually eaten them." Musaki said.

"You know what 'm talking about."

"No, I don't, actually."

"Don't mind them. They're mostly like this." Monkey said.

"How so?" asked Skywalker.

"One time, they're best friends, next minute, they're enemies, then, it's back to being friends and enemies. So, it's kinda like sibling rivalry, even though they're both from the Bao Gu Orphange. But, the most freaky part is that they always agree with each other most times."

"Suddenly, you can read our minds?" asked Tigress.

"I'm just giving him the facts."

"Whatever, Monkey."

Po puts a bowl of noodles for Skywalker and encouraged him to try it. He sighed heavily and went for it. He puts the sip of noodles in his mouth and suddenly, embraces it. He sighs in peace and said, "Not bad."

"Told you. It's really great noodles."

"How did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I work in my dad's noodle shop. Let's just say I know my way around the kitchen."

"I like Po's cooking better than Tigress' crap that she made several months ago." Mantis said.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" asked Tigress.

"What is wrong with her cooking?" asked Skywalker.

"One time, Po went out to a family gathering and Tigress was in charge of cooking. She made us some of her homemade dumplings and noodles. She tried to follow what Po did, but it's all green and gross. It looks like something out a cave that's buried for 500 years. We faked her out by thinking we liked it, but when she turned her back, we spat it out and convinced her that it was amazing."

"I can take some criticism."

"Well, here's some criticism for you; where did you get your cooking degree; Cirque du so Gross? It tasted like something made out of pig's feet." Musaki said.

Skywalker burst out laughing and actually found it funny. Musaki looked at him and asked, "You like my jokes?"

"I'm sorry, but that was so funny."

"See, most of them like my jokes. Most of them take it as offensive and they don't even get it."

"We all gotta laugh sometime, right?" asked Viper.

"You know, this is all so new to me. I've only been here a day and already it feels like family, even though you guys are my biggest fans, but Po is my number-one fan. But the reality is, I've never experienced something like this, where I can sit down, talk to people and laugh with each other."

"You don't?" asked Crane.

"Never. Since my father died, it's always been me and my mom and then, my stepfather, Edgar came in my life. Every night, I've been kept silent and only use one-word communication only, because I don't trust Edgar with me and my mom."

"When did your father die?" asked Tigress.

"When I was three."

"We didn't know that. We're all so sorry." Monkey said.

"It's been tough ever since. As I grew older, Edgar wanted me to get involved with following his future; running his library. He said he wanted to do it for selfish reasons. But, I already had a future plan; do kung-fu and music. He thinks it's a waste of time. I didn't want to tell him to that, because I would end up disappointing him, but he has to understand that I can choose my own careers. It gets so tense, it ends up with something worse."

"What could be worse?" asked Shifu.

"At night, I get nightmares from him, pulling out a sword and stabs me in the back if I didn't follow his dreams."

The Five gasped in shock and Tigress said, "Impossible! He wouldn't do that!"

"He doesn't. But in real life, he does beat me up, scratch me, punch me, slap me, shove me, kick me, knock me out, throw me with things, push me against the wall, all because I keep shutting him out and not follow his dream for him."

"That's terrible!" Viper shouted.

"I know, but he doesn't care about it. There's no sign of regret, guilt and remorse over the situation. After that, all he can say is, 'I only did that because I care about you.' and I didn't believe that, because it's a sign that tells me, 'I will force you to follow my dream.' "

"Well, tell me where he lives and he'll show some guilt!" Tigress shouted.

"Calm down, Tigress. I know it's upsetting, but let's not resort to violence quickly, okay? We don't even know the dude yet." Musaki said.

"That's true. How long has this been happening?" asked Mantis.

"When I was 13."

"So, it's been three years?" asked Shifu.

"How come you never told us about it?" asked Monkey.

"I was too scared and angry about it. I don't want to use kung-fu on him, but I don't know what ways to calm my anger down, besides being taught how to do yoga."

"Who taught you yoga?" asked Crane.

"Me. I taught him everything he knows." Musaki said.

"It's a good thing you're looking out for him."

"Thanks, Crane."

"Well, don't worry. You can stay here as long as you like, until you feel comfortable about coming back home." Shifu said.

"Thanks, guys."

"So, how did you dad die?" asked Viper.

"Killer boars."

"I hate boars! They're so dangerous." Tigress said.

"They got sent to prison for life."

"It's good for them."

"But, my dad always told me to be anything I wanted to be and whatever choices I make for my future, I'll work for it and achieve great things at it. He was the the person that believed in me, next to my mom. The one thing I'm always afraid of is forgetting everything about him, because I dream about him every night."

"What do you dream about?" Po asked.

"His face, his eyes, his voice, his compassion and how he'd always be here for me. Even though I was only three at that time, I wish he wouldn't have left me."

Everyone looked at Skywalker and saw him tearing up a bit. Po put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, buddy. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll all pitch in to help you achieve your goal."

Skywalker smiled at them and he believed them. He said, "Thanks, you guys."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Now you see what happened in Skywalker's early teen years from his past bad experiences, and he was only 13 when he got beaten by his stepfather. How cruel is he? Stay tuned for some more chapters!


	9. A Day with the Five

Here's how Skywalker spends his day with the Furious Five.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Day with the Five

The next day, Shifu was in his room meditating and Skywalker walked past him with the door open. He wanted to walk past him to avoid bothering him, but Shifu said, "Come join me, young Skywalker."

Skywalker walked back and asked, "Really? You want me to meditate with you?"

"Of course."

Without question, he went into his room and joined Shifu for some meditating. He sat down, crosses his legs together, closed his eyes and brings some inner peace in his mind. Shifu asked, "What do you feel?"

Skywalker sighed heavily and replied, "Anxious."

"What else?"

"A sense of finding inner happiness within myself."

Shifu opened his eyes and saw that Skywalker has already been taught to meditate. Probably because Musaki taught him how to do some yoga. He looked at him and realized that he was in perfect posture and thinks several thoughts and feelings to himself like never before. Soon, Skywalker brought up another thought; his stepfather.

He envisions him being in a fight every single time he doesn't want to follow his dreams and choosing his own choices. He relives every moment since he was 13 and believes that his stepfather cares about no one but himself. He hears screams echoing through his head and lots of violence and beating down at that tender age.

He opened his eyes quickly and starts to sweat. He panted silently and Shifu saw Skywalker looking completely intense. He turns to him and asked, "Is something wrong, Skywalker?"

He looked at him and pretended like nothing's wrong and quickly said, "No, nothing's wrong, master."

"You're sweating and your heart's beating faster and you're breathing hard."

"Those are just normal things."

Shifu gave him a glare and realize that it was something more than normal. It was more like, he was troubled. Skywalker saw the glare and he knew that it was a 'give me the truth' glare and admitted, "My stepfather. Often times, I would hide in my room or some other place, whenever I feel his presence towards me."

Shifu sighed heavily and asked him, "How often would he beat you if you disagree with going after your stepfather's dream?"

"I'm not sure, but I would say on a scale of one to ten, it's pretty much....31."

"31?!"

"31 times in one day or whenever he feels like it."

Shifu was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said. He started to feel very sorry for Skywalker and realized that he needed is a friend. He asked, "Why don't you hang out with the Five for the rest of the day?"

Skywalker couldn't believe what Shifu just said and asked, "Seriously? No training? No-- no carrying big pandas for exercise?"

"We'll worry about training another day."

Skywalker smiled and said, "Thanks, master."

He went away, leaving Shifu alone to his meditating skills, while he saw the Five in the kitchen, just hanging out. He thought it would be the perfect time to sort of get to know most of them. So, he enters the kitchen and they see Skywalker walking in. Most of the Five greeted him good morning and Skywalker asked, "Can I hang out with most of you guys for today?"

"You want to hang out with us?" asked Monkey.

"Like, of course. I've always wanted to hang out and get to know you guys more."

"I think that's an understatement." Tigress said.

"Excuse me?"

"Obviously, the reason you said that because Shifu told you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Exactly. So, how do we know you're not playing a joke on us?"

"Can it, Tigress. This is Skywalker we're talking about. How do we know he is?" explained Viper.

"She's got a point. I think we're liable to hang out with Skywalker for a day. I mean, Shifu's meditating anyway, so we shouldn't bother him. I mean, Po could bug him three or four times and we would still hang out with each other, regardless." Crane said.

"You're always right about everything, aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't mind what Tigress says. We can hang out with you and we love it if you hung out with us." Mantis said.

Tigress scoffs and said, "And I suppose you're gonna make nasty comments about me, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm too fragile and sensitive to even say things like that, especially if you're a girl."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It's not that offensive." Viper said.

"So, what do we want to know about you?"

"Well, I know you guys were surprised that my stepfather beats me most of the time."

"I'm still wondering why does he do it."

"He does it to release some anger out or when we have an arguement and it goes horribly wrong and it seems as though he wants to have the last say or win the fight, but we lose every time."

"Why couldn't you tell him to stop?"

"If I did, he won't listen and he'll keep beating me up more and something will snap inside his mind that may be something that he's not capable of doing."

"How often would he beat you?" asked Monkey.

"Most times, like a couple of days when we argue and he beats me down 31 times."

"31 TIMES?!" the Five shouted.

"31. Kicks me 10 times, slaps me 5 times, punches me 5 more times, scratches and shoves me 11 times and that's pretty much all he does, when he wants to lose his cool."

The Five were shocked and astonished about what he heard and Viper asked, "Did you mom defend you?"

"She's the only one that doesn't abuse me."

"That's sad."

"Really sad. If my dad came here, he would comfort me with a hug and tells me that everything will be okay."

"I'm pretty sure a part of him is here with you."

"There is, in his heart."

"I see."

"Yeah. So, what do you guys do most of the time?"

"Us?" they asked.

"I want to know what you guys do, besides kung fu and all."

"Well, it's simple, really. Most times, I would do calligraphy in my room. Then, I would be the master of deflection. If you throw an object or something, I would swipe them back. When I was working at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, I always wanted to be like the kung-fu masters, but I was too skinny to even think of doing stuff like that." Crane said.

Skywalker's eyes widened and asked, "You? Skinny? No way."

"It's true. My legs are kinda skinny."

Skywalker looked at Crane's legs and realize that they are skinny. Despite that, he couldn't say anything negative about it and said, "Who cares that they're skinny or not? What matters is who you are."

Crane smiled and said, "You know, it did build me confidence to assert myself to be the kung-fu master of who I am today."

"I used to be the practical jokester before I joined these guys. I used to prank the others by leaving banana peels and watch them slip and fall, and then pants them down, but I soon realize that it happened to me once and I was acting just like them, so I left that behind, even though I do have a sense of humor. But other than that, I'm good at acrobatics and whatnot. So, it gets me a quick speed in my strength." Monkey said.

"Wow. That's awesome. So, you're invincible."

"I guess that's what I am. Invincible."

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but I was born with no fangs. My father has powerful fangs that transcends into this powerful venom. But, when he saw that I had no fangs, it was a struggle to have to deal with the fact that I have a birth defect. But, I became a master of ribbon dancing and when I was younger, I got a lot better at it. Everyone seems to think that the Vipers are fierce, but I'm actually a sweet and kind hearted snake, who has the heart of a warrior." Viper said.

"You're like an angel. It's like you have a compassionate attitude towards everyone."

"It's true, I do."

"Nothing compares this to my life story. When I was young, I used to be very impatient, like everything was taking forever. But, I got encountered by some stupid crocs that imprisioned me. So, I had no choice but to wait until something comes up. I was waiting for them to strike, so I can strike them back. That day I learned patience. Aside from that, I'm a master of acupuncture, and I'm a little guy and I can withstand everything from my size."

"Cool. You do acupuncture?"

"Sure, I'm good at it. I mean, if you want me to try it on you, maybe you might grow to like it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It makes you feel better, basically, so it doesn't hurt much.I'm pretty sure you won't feel a thing."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Well, here's my life story. I was in the Bao Gu Orphanage since I was young and most people at the orphanage didn't want to be around me, because I was too tempered." Tigress explained.

"That's no surprise, she still is." Mantis muttered.

Tigress cleared her throat and then, Mantis looked at her nervously and said, "But you changed, haven't you?"

"Yes, I did. I was isolating myself from everyone else, until Shifu entered into my life and he taught me how to play dominoes, but it actually gives me some serious discipline, and it gives out precison, grace, a still hand and a steady heart. It took me months, but I actually mastered it. After that, they got used to me, except for the parents. They were still afraid of me, except for Shifu, who took me in. He's been like a father to me ever since."

"Wow. I never knew that. I always thought you were the fiercest one of the Five."

"She still is, but she has a reason to be like that."

"So, I bet she must be surprised when Po was the Dragon Warrior, right?"

"Well...she was surprised, but in a good way....not so much."

"She didn't take it well when Oogway positioned him to be the Dragon Warrior, so she kinda treats him like crap and disrespects him and shows a bit of resentment towards him. But, as soon as he took down Tai Lung, she shows some respect to her and she's more comfortable abiut him being the Dragon Warrior."

"Why were you being such a jerk to him?"

"I had to. It's my intention, but I would never hurt his feelings." she explained.

"He is sensitive, though."

"That's how Po is. He kinda looks at the bright side of life and really turns it into a positive thing, so he's really a positive and kind person and we all love him for that."

Skywalker chuckled and said, "Funny, in a way, he's like my big brother."

"He's everyone's big brother. He's the big brother you never had and he likes playing that role. And that's why we like being around him, because he's so much fun."

"And a joy to be around."

Skywalker smiled and realized that hanging out with the Five is really a great thing. He continued talking to them and he's more comfortable about being with them and talking to him, almost as if he fits in well with them with no problems and no resentment towards him.

* * *

They're good friends, aren't they? More chapters on the way soon!


	10. Skywalker's Nightmare

Had to come up with something to sort of add to the drama. Hopefully, this will be awesome and will gather everyone's attention.

* * *

Chapter 10: Skywalker's Nightmare

Later that night, Skywalker was getting drowsy and sleepy and he went into his room and laid on his bed for a restful slumber. As he was sleeping, Po walked in to check up on Skywalker and he saw him asleep. He left a small smile on his face and then closed the door.

A couple of minutes later, he started hearing voices from his head and what was on his mind? His stepfather. He keeps hearing negative voices and screaming coming out of him and he started tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep and groaning heavily.

"What do you want? I don't want to take over your library.... What are you doing to me? Let go of me! I don't wanna go!"

* * *

_Nightmare_

_Skywalker was running through the forest, trying desperately to avoid his stepfather, and he kept panting faster and faster to find a place to hide. Soon enough, a light shone behind him and it was his stepdad coming close to him with a knife and some mace. Skywalker tried his best not to look behind, but he turned around to see if he was still after him and he was. _

_He ran faster and faster and faster to lose him and he heard his stepfather's voice, yelling, "SKYWALKER!!! GET BACK HERE!!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!!"_

_Skywalker didn't say anything and kept on running and he stopped himself on a tree to hide himself away from his stepdad. He looked over and saw him passing through and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and started panting slowly. He scurries himself to the tree and looks up at the moon, wondering if his dad was still around. His real dad would never harm him, criticize him or hurt him, like Edgar did. He has a strong, severe hate for Edgar and didn't even want him to be in his life in the first place._

_Skywalker sighed heavily and laid his back against the tree and slid down slowly and sat on a branch, with his head curled up in a little ball and started crying. Tears were flowing through his face as he looked up in the sky in agony, saying, "Dad, why did you have to go? Why did you leave me here alone?"_

_It was like the whole world didn't seem to listen to him and nobody even cared at that point. He sat back down and continued crying. He was shaking inside, wondering how he'll ever get back home. He never gave up on his dream, and didn't want to give in to Edgar's wishes. _

_So, he hid himself away in that tree, with tears streaming down his face. But, suddenly, he heard a twig snap. Skywalker quickly turned around and wanted to see who it was. Fearing that it might be Edgar, he kept silent and hope that it's not him. Then, he heard some more noises and got down from the tree to see who it was._

_Soon enough, he turned around and saw a raccoon-like presence behind him. Before you know it, he soon realized that it was Edgar. Skywalker's heart sank to the ground and his eyes were in shock. Edgar said to him, "Miss me?"_

_Without having to respind, Skywalker quickly ran for his life and Edgar followed behind him. He turned around to see his stepfather cutting every twig, stick or branch with his knife to get to Skywalker. He panted furiously and ran even more faster. He shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!"_

_Then, he tripped and fell down towards the end of the tree and in the ground. He groaned softly as he tried desperately to keep running, but Edgar came from behind him and asked, "Nowhere to run now, Sky? You'll live to regret that you'll ever defy my desires to take over my business!"_

_"I don't even want to be in your business! I have dreams, too, you know!" Skywalker shouted._

_"Dreams are for rookies!"_

_"Well, I guess I must be one of them, because I'm going after mine!"_

_Edgar was seething hard and he ran to Skywalker to get rid of him. Skywalker started to run, but Edgar already got him by the ankle and dragged him towards him. Skywalker tried everything to escape, but it was no use. Edgar came towards him and Skywalker asked, "Wh-what are you gonna do to me?"_

_Then, Edgar raised a knife and aimed at Skywalker. He screamed in complete pain as he kept stabbing him several times. There were cuts, scars and bruises coming from Skywalker as blood came out from every parts of him. Edgar grabbed him by the neck and kicked him, punched him, slaughtered him up, leaving a black eye, broken nose, bloodied lips, scarred up body. Skywalker has been completely injured and Edgar didn't seem to care one bit. Then, Edgar brought in his mace and he started to scream as he threw it towards Skywalker. They were both screaming as Edgar raised his mace and threw it to Skywalker and then--_

* * *

Reality

The thunder strikes and Skywalker wakes up screaming in fear and started panting furiously. He looks around and notices that he's still in his room. He checked every single part of his body and realizes that they weren't scratched and bruised up. It was all a nightmare for him--a very horrifying nightmare. He can still recall the night that he got beaten by Edgar when he was 13, that he dragged Skywalker out of his bed with the tail, and hits him against the wall 21 times. And for what? To take back what Skywalker said about not taking over his business as his future.

He holds his hands over his head and then his eyes as they were in a stream of tears. He covered them, so that no one can see him cry. Then, he heard someone opening the door and he was in constant fear about who it might be. As soon as the door opens, Skywalker hid himself under the covers, shaking. Then, the blanket gets uncovered and there was a voice coming.

"You okay, Sky?"

Skywalker opened his eyes to find that it was only Po. He saw him shaking hard and wonders what's wrong. Before Po got a chance to ask, Skywalker grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tightly with tears streaming from his face. Po gave him a hug also and told him, "It's okay. I'm here."

"It was so scary. My stepdad....is gonna....kill me."

Po gasped silently and asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to do his dreams. He gets really angry with me when I refuse."

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

"It was. It was terrible."

Skywalker kept crying and Po hugged him tightly. He whispered to him, "It's okay. You're safe now."

"It's really nice of you to care about me."

"That's what I am. Don't worry, you'll be okay. Rest up, okay?"

"I'll try."

Po set Skywalker down and got back to bed. He left the room, leaving Skywalker alone with a heavy and sad sigh, thinking how much his mom must miss him, but for Edgar....not so much. He let out one lone tear coming from his eye and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Now it's time t check on Marissa and Edgar. Wonder what's happening between the both of them dealing with Skywalker after he ran away.

* * *

_At Golden Falls_

Marissa is outside of the house, thinking about Skywalker and how much has he gotten through since he left his home. She sighed heavily and she thinks about her late-husband and how he would be so faithful and compassionate. She got misty-eyed as the wind started blowing through her fur. She's thinking to herself, 'I hope Skywalker succeeds into what he's doing. I got my faith on him. Heath, please watch over our Skywalker.'

Soon, Edgar came out of the house to check on Marissa. He walked sliently towards her and looking kinda nervous, because she hasn't spoken to him since Skywalker left. He went behind her and asked, "Marrissa, sweetie? I've been thinking."

Marissa turned around and saw Edgar, looking kinda concerned. He said, "Do you think Skywalker will be okay?"

"So now you care about Skywalker."

"Do you think he'll make a great librarian?"

Marissa got fumed and said, "Is that all you think about?!"

"Kind of."

She groaned and got really mad and told him, "I've had enough! All these three years I've had enough of this! You cannot bring your dreams in Skywalker's future anymore!"

"It's between me and Skywalker. You're not involved in any of this. I know what's best for him!"

"Skywalker was right. You know what's best for you. Skywalker is 16. He has to learn to make his own choices and he's old enough to choose what he wants to do in his life."

"Isn't that my responisiblity, though?"

"It's your responsibility--our responsiblity, as parents-- to support what Skywalker's doing in his life. If he wants to choose kung-fu and music in his future, then that's what his future will be. That's how it begins and that's how it ends. His father supported him because he's been an expert of kung-fu and music. Since he died, I have supported him and he supports him as well. Until you showed up, all you did was want Skywalker to take over your precious little library. And everytime you get angry with him, because he's chosen his future. you beat him up and resort to abuse him. All I know is, if this keeps going the way it's going, you're gonna drive Skywalker away and it's all your FAULT!!!!"

"How can it be MY fault?! I did that to make sure he keeps his head on straight."

"He can keep his own head straight. One of these days, you have to let Skywalker make his own choices for his future and all you have to do is support it. And you're just gonna have to accept it. And I'll just leave it at that, end of discussion."

Marissa stormed off, back inside the house, leaving Edgar alone outside, thinking that he had put his dreams into Skywalker's future. And also, he has thought back on beating him down at age 13. It's because of the abuse that he had experience when he was Skywalker's age and that his own father beat him down. He looked at his hands and realized that he caught his dad's child-abuse gene and that it wasn't stopped. He was shaking and filled with regret to realize that what he's doing is the same thing his father did. He closed his eyes, pounded his fist in the ground, got down on his knees and screamed, "WHY?!!!!"

He laid down on his face and started crying. Marissa went outside to check on Edgar and she comforted him and gave him a hug. He told her, "Everything you said was right. I have been putting my dreams on Skywalker's future. And I got that abuse from my dad. I promised myself I would never do that to my children. And I'm breaking the cycle on this."

Marissa smiled at him and said, "I hope you're gonna start a relationship with Skywalker, and this time, be supportive of his dream."

"I will. I just gotta apologize to him."

"You will."

Edgar went back to the house and for the first time, he cared about Skywalker and felt really bad about abusing him and pressuring him to be owner of his library. So far, he decided to accept his stepson's future and to prove it to him, he's thinking about writing a letter to him and also apologize to all the hurt he caused and he's hoping that he'll accept his apology.

* * *

Looks like Edgar will change his ways. Will Skywalker accept his apology? You'll just have to find out!


	11. Seeing Old Friends

Now you're gonna see that Skywalker isn't such a loner outside of his home of Golden Falls. It's really amazing!

* * *

Chapter 11: Seeing Old Friends

The next day, Skywalker woke up one morning and went outside the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom for some alone time. As the sun rises, he starts to think fondly of his stepfather. He felt as if he was letting this abuse go for too long. He wasn't about to take it standing and probably whenever when he goes home, he can at least talk to him, but knowing him, he proably might not listen to him. But, he's hoping that he could.

He doesn't want the relationship between him and his stepfather to be a hate thing, and as soon as he grows up and turns into a father, it'll be already be a struggle to reconnect and communicate. Overall, he's deeply frustrated about either he's gonna forgive his stepfather or will his stepfather forgive him or that the dysfunctional relationship between them will continue to deteiorate.

He looks up at the sky and wondering that his real dad would listen and asked, "Will I ever make peace with my stepfather?"

All he could hear is the wind blowing and it's stroking through his fur and there was silence in the air until he heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Make your own choices."

Skywalker turned around quickly and saw Master Shifu standing from behind. He sighed heavily and said, "It's only you."

Shifu came to him and sat down next to him, then he looked at him and asked, "So, who were you talking to?"

"Well, I was asking my dad for some advice, whether I should or should not forgive my stepfather."

"And what was the answer?"

Skywalker sighs, looks at the sky and replies, "Just silence. I know I've been in a lot of pain before, but something tells me that I should forgive him for all the things he did to me."

"What do you think?" asked Shifu.

Skywalker didn't know what to think, whether to forgive and forget or keep holding it on and continue reliving every painful past. Even though he has a hate-love relationship between him and his stepfather, it didn't mean that he doesn't love him. He didn't know what to think, so he turned to Shifu and asked, "What do I do?"

"Well, I can honestly say, just follow your heart. In time, you'll make the right decision. You can keep reliving the hurtful past over and over again. That just shows that you're still not over it. If this keeps going the way it's going, you'll end up saying things that you necessary don't mean, because once you say it, you can't take them back and you'll hurt the other person."

Skywalker looked at him and asked, "How'd you get to be so wise?"

"It's my instinct."

Skywalker smiled a little and told him, "I guess I should follow my heart."

"Good. I know you'll make the right choice."

Shifu stood up, patted on Skywalker's head and walked off. Skywalker was still sitting here, just thinking and maybe he'll make the right decision. He stood up, looked at the sky again and walked out of the Sacred Peach Tree for some training.

* * *

_At Training Hall_

As soon as Skywalker arrived at the Training Hall, Po came up to him, really excited and he stopped him. Skywalker turned around and said, "What's going on?"

"Come on! I got something to show ya!" Po exclaimed.

"Dude, what's going--"

Po grabbed Skywalker's hand and ran quickly inside the training hall. As soon as he opened the doors, Skywalker saw 5 young animals, training in the gym. Po caught their attention and asked, "How many of you know this awesome muskrat, Skywalker?"

He presented Skywalker to him and the others went buck-crazy for him. Skywalker was surprised to see his friends-- Hunter, 15, badger, brown eyes, shorter than Skywalker, brown and white fur, Bucky, 14, muskrat, blue eyes, slimmer than Hunter, black and blue fur, Garrett, 16, emerald eyes, possum, brown and black fur, taller than Skywalker and Hunter, Crash, 17, muskrat, hazel eyes, white and blue fur, leaner than Skywalker and Shia, 18, weasel, brown eyes, light brown fur, taller than Skywalker and Garrett-- in the training hall together.

Skywalker smiled and shouted, "Hey, you guys!"

They ran towards him and gave him high-fives, kunckle touches and some hugs there. He looked at all of them and asked, "How did you guys get here?"

"Well, word on Golden Falls is that you ran away from your place and went to Jade Palace and we thought, 'that must be where the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five live' so we went out to find you, only to find out that when we arrived, we saw the Dragon Warrior walking through town." Garrett explained.

"This dude is AMAZING!! We told him we were going out to find you and that we're your friends and he told us to come over here and plan to show us what we got in this place here, so here we are." Bucky said.

Skywalker looked at Po and asked, "You did this for me?"

"Hey, they're your friends." Po answered.

"You just dropping by?"

"Actually, we were kind hoping.... should we stay here with you?" asked Hunter.

"Until you decide to come home, that is." Bucky added.

Skywalker smiled and asked, "Of course."

The others cheered in complete joy and surprise. Shia looked at Po and asked, "Wanna see our moves? We've seen Skywalker's awesome moves before and it's totally awesome!"

"Be my guest."

They all went in their corners and all of them froze, then did some kung-fu breakdancing moves and doing the traditional moves. Hunter and Bucky were doing the backlfip-kicking moves, while Garrett and Shia did their flipping-kick and spin turn and Crash did his twist and flip move. And all together, they did show off their kung-fu moves combining together and ended with a bow and pose. Po and Skywalker cheered and clapped loudly and were completely awestruck from that move.

"I see you guys still got it." Skywalker said.

"Thanks, Sky." Crash said.

"That was AWESOME!!!" Po exclaimed.

Sooner, Musaki came in and found Po and Skywalker in the training room. Skywalker's friends looked shocked and saw that Po had a twin. Shia asked, "Dude, you do realize there's two of you guys, right?"

"What are you talking about and who are you guys?" asked Musaki.

"I'm Shia and this Garrett, Hunter, Crash and Bucky. We're friends with Skywalker."

"Are you guys twins?" asked Hunter.

Musaki looked at Po and replied, "Nah, we're fraternal twins. Even though we weren't born on the same day. See, Po has green eyes and I have blue eyes. He's 400-something pounds and I weigh 174 pounds."

"So, basically, you look nothing alike, though you're both pandas?" asked Crash.

"Yeah, that sums it up." Po explained.

"How old are you guys?"

"Musaki's 14 and I'm 20."

"Seriously?!" asked the group.

"That's right."

"How do you guys know Skywalker?" asked Musaki.

"Well, we go back when he was only 5. We met on this little playground at Golden Falls and we've been very tight with each other. We come from different areas of Golden Falls, but we're very close to each other and we like to do stuff together; like kung-fu, dancing, performing as individuals or groups onstage and whatever. It's really cool and Skywalker's awesome to hang out with." Bucky explained.

"You guys must be tight, reight?" asked Po.

"Very tight."

"Hello, students."

Then, they all turned around and saw Shifu, Crane, Monkey, Tigress, Mantis and Viper together in the training hall. The others were surprised to see them standing there in person. Shifu looked at them and didn't know who they were and before he even had a chance to say something, Garrett screamed, "It's Master Shifu!!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Shifu demanded.

Po chuckles nervously and asked, "They were looking for Skywalker, so I brought them here and wanted to show some kung fu moves."

Shifu glaredat Skywalker and asked, "You know these kids?"

"Yeah, they're my friends."

He looked at them and asked, "Really?"

"Most definitely, Master Shifu!" they exclaimed.

"Welcome to Jade Palace."

The others cheered and they ran over to get a piece of the Five, but Shifu stopped them in their tracks. He told them, "State your names."

"Bucky!"

"Crash!"

"Garrett!"

"Hunter!"

"Shia!"

Shia took one look at Tigress and asked, "You do realize you're looking hot, right?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Tigress.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that...when she's not so judgmental." Musaki said.

"Judgmental?!"

"Well, that's what you are."

"Are they always like that?" asked Crash.

Mantis chuckled and said, "Don't let that fool you. They fight over almost everything. Plus, they can't stand each other, but they're like brothers and sisters, even though they try not to kill themselves."

"Skywalker, time for some training."

Skywalker went across the hall and did some kung-fu moves on Musaki and Mantis. Mantis used his techniques to didge Skywalker's moves, but he's too fast for a small guy.

"Man, he's good!" Po said.

"Of course he is. He's our friend." Bucky said.

Mantis went in to knock him over, but Skywalker flew over to him and landed back on the ground and attempted for attack. Soon, Mantis went in and Skywalker kicked him. They were cheering and applauding for Skywalker, and he looked at them and took a bow. Musaki came next and used his moves to take him down. Skywalker attempted to run him over, but missed doing his anti-gravity lean move. The others were surprised to see Musaki's move. Bucky asked, "How did he do that?"

"Took him 8 years to master it." Po said.

"That must be a great 8 years."

He landed back on his feet and tried every attack to take down Skywalker on, but Skywalker already caught him by the ankle and tumbled him around, using his feet and he fell down on the ground. The cheering intensifies and Skywalker smiled at them. Mantis and Musaki got up, went to Skywalker and said, "Great training skills, dude."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

Was that awesome or what? The next chapter is gonna be heartfelt and emotional.


	12. Letters from Home

This chapter is gonna get really emotional and the cold relationship between stepfather and stepson will be thawed by sending letters.

* * *

Chapter 12: Letters from Home

Later on, Skywalker went in his room to unwind himself down while Shifu shows some of his friends around the Jade Palace. He laid down on his bed and looked up in the ceiling, thinking over some thoughts. The fact that he saw his friends again was surprising to him and he just feels like he's on top of the world, showing his moves.

Then, the feeling slowly fades and thinks about his mom and stepfather and for the first time, he's starting to miss them. He remembers what Shifu said to him that morning that it's his own choice and that he'll follow his heart and hopefully, he'll pick the right choice.

Then, came a knock on the door and he said, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Po, all smiles. He asked, "Doing okay, Sky?"

"Yep. Great."

Skywalker sees Po holding something and asked, "What you got there?"

Po turns around and then, revealed the envelopes to Skywalker and told him, "That's why I came here. Zeng brought in these letters to you. I think they're from your family."

Skywalker was surprised that they wrote some letters to him and Po gave them to him. He said, "Thanks for bringing them over to me."

"You're welcome."

Po started to walk away and leave Skywalker alone with the letters. He looked at both of them and sees one that says 'Mom' on it, so he opened her letter first and starts reading;

_"Hello, Sky. I hope your time away from home has made you more invincible and stronger. I know you can succeed in being the best you can be, by doing the two things you love; kung fu and music. Also, I know you're getting older and want to make your own choices. As well as you should because you're 16, of course. Anyways, I'm writing you this letter to tell you that I love you so much and also, that hopefully you can mend your relationship with Edgar a little more. I know you can't stand every moment with him with that library of yours, and we all know he has no right to abuse you for refusing to follow his dreams. But, he's starting to change and hopefully, you guys can re-build your relationship with him. You know you can be anything you want and hopefully, when you get home, you can spend more time with him and maybe build a strong relationship. I realize that it's not easy for you to come to an understanding with your stepdad, but you can at least try ro make peace with him. The Skywalker I know and love is a great person with lots of personality, who's caring, joyful and loveable, but is also the person that should learn to love the ones that love him and help him most. Your father would be very proud of you and I just want you to know, we will always be proud of you....no matter what you do. I love you, with all my heart and soul, Mom."_

Skywalker smiled and let out a small chuckle to know that his mother feels this way and that he supports his dreams and goes after them. He sighs happily and realize that she loves him and is very proud of him. He picked up the other letter and it says 'Edgar' in the front. He groaned and said, "Wonder what he's saying this time."

He opened the letter and then starts to read it.

_"Skywalker, the hardest thing from you is to see you run away from me. You know that I've always pushed you to take over the library when you get older and that I've been pressuring you to do so? Well, I was wrong. I was very, very wrong to think of myself and think of you at the same time. Maybe when you read this, you can see that I am not as bad--or should I say, abusive--as I am and maybe I should stop. I realize that I am hurting my own stepson and turned a blind eye from it. I know it, because my father used to beat me up when I was 7. I didn't have a good relationship with him and I promised myself that I would never do the same thing to my son or stepson and I immediately broke it."_

Skywalker paused for a second and didn't know that Edgar was abused when he was a kid and it was surprising for Skywalker. He sighs heavily and realizes that throughout most of the time that Edgar appeared in his life, he shuts him out and missed out on a good relationship with him, which he now regrets. He blinked twice and got really teary-eyed and then, started crying. He looks at the letter and continues, with a broken voice.

_"I just wanted to let you know that I am really, really, really, REALLY sorry that I hurt you through these past three years and I know that you would forgive me for being such a bad stepfather to you. If you don't, I'll understand. I never meant to hurt you and your feelings. I want to be in your life, Sky. And if this kung-fu and music thing is something you really want, you have my support. I just want to let you know that you can always count on me to be there for you and whatever tough situation you may face in life. All I want is nothing but the best for you and not for myself. Your mom and I miss you a lot and hopefully, we can get on the right track. You're a brilliant kid and I'm really proud of you for that. Hope to see you soon and hope we can start over. Your stepdad, Edgar."_

He sighed heavily and covered his eyes to let no one see him crying. He regrets shutting him out of his life and pushing him away from his stepdad and chose to forgive his stepfather for all the pain that he put him through. Soon, the door opens and Po comes in and sees an emotional, teary-eyed Skywalker sitting on the bed. He walked to him and asked, "How was the letters?"

Skywalker sniffled and said, "It was good."

He sat next to him and asked, "What's with the teary-eyes?"

He sighed and replied, "My stepdad just sent me a letter and... he's forgiven me for all the pain he gave me."

"He did?"

"I mean, you can read it."

Skywalker gave Po the letter and Po reads it and sees that Edgar is willing to try to start a healthy relationship with Skywalker and he turns to Skywalker and said, "Seems as though he wants to try and start a relationship with you."

"I mean, I shut him out and I didn't want to have anything to do with him. I know he's not the perfect stepfather he wants to be and it's just, everything I do, nothing was ever good enough for him."

"Well, maybe you guys can try to forgive each other and tell him you love him all the time."

Skywalker wiped his eyes and said, "I can try. I do want to make a change with my stepfather."

"I know you will."

Skywalker came over to Po and hugged him tightly. Po whispered, "I'm sure he'll be very proud of you."

"If he was here now, I'd tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him very much and that maybe we can have a good relationship with each other."

"He will."

Po left the room and left Skywalker alone, looking at the letter and then, he whispered to him, "Apology....accepted....father."

* * *

Was that sweet or what?! I guess they can apologize. Anyways, please read and review and I'll be back for more of this awesome story!


	13. New Day

It's a new day for Skywalker and he's gonna release his inner-kung-fu and it's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 13: New Day

The next day, Skywalker woke up and felt as if he's ready to turn over a new life after a bitter relationship with his stepfather and maybe start to get along some more. He's not quite sure how the others will take it, because he told them about Skywalker's 3-year abuse and how ticked off they were. So he decided to wait it out until he's ready to tell them.

He exited out of his room and then, went over to the training hall, waiting for the others to come over and do their training. He stood outside for 20 minutes and there was no sign of them anywhere. He sighed heavily until he saw a shadow figure lurking around somewhere. He looked up and all he can see is Master Shifu standing in front of him. He was surprised that he's there and told him, "I was actually waiting for you here."

"Up a little early, aren't we?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah, I guess."

Shifu looked at him and said, "So far, I think you're ready to test out the kung-fu know-how."

Skywalker looked at him confused and asked, "How?"

Shifu looked at him in the eye and asked, "Are you ready to take me on?"

"How so?"

He pulled out Skywalker's guitar and looked at it in shock. Shifu smirked at him and Skywalker realized what he meant by that. He sais to him, "You're so going down."

"Try me."

Skywalker ran towards him, but Shifu hid it from him behind his back and then, he did everything he could to get that guitar back, even if it means raising it up in the air and Skywalker trying to get it. SHifu threw the guitar in the air and Skywalker jumped up as high as he could to get it, but Shifu swiped it away from him and fell down to the ground. He looked up and Shiifu was still carrying it.

Skywalker grew frustrated, but focused, because this was a test for him, to really show his passion for kung-fu. He fought him in several ways to get that guitar and Shifu threw it to the tree branches and stuck there. They both looked at it and Shifu went in to get it first, but Skywalker stopped him by using his feet to trip over and fall down on the ground to prevent him from getting it first. But, Shifu was too smart for Skywalker and flipped him over and they were flipping with each other until the guitar started to fall. Skywalker saw it fall down and shoved Shifu to receive it back until stopped him by grabbing his neck, but he quickly let go of it as he threw the guitar sideways, and he was running to catch it.

Shifu stopped him, but Skywalker dodged his moves with kick, punch and twisting his whole body around and he finally did a backflip and landed back on the ground with his feet and caught it with his hand. Shifu grew impressed that most of his training has been paying off. He looked at Shifu and smiled at him, saying, "Great training....master."

He puts his hands together and Shifu did the same and bowed to each other. Shifu told him, "You are now ready."

"Thanks."

Skywalker walked off with his guitar and decided to take it back into his room until Shifu stopped him. He said, "Master Skywalker."

Skywalker stopped and asked, "Yeah?"

"You did good. More than good, you were awesome."

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

A few hours later, Skywalker went in the Sacred Peach Tree, talking to his friends about what happened that morning. All the guys were in complete shock and also surprise. Crash asked, "No way? He really tried to test your kung-fu?"

"Yeah. I got so good, that I guess the mini-Dragon Warrior in me was unleashed."

"Man, I bet you were kicking his butt, right?" asked Shia.

"I tried to use my moves on him, in every which way but loose."

"That's so cool! I wish I would've seen that."

"So, where were you, Sky? Shifu took a tour of the entire palace and everything is awesome there." said Bucky.

"I was in my room, just chillin' until Po came with some letters from home."

"Really? Who were they from?"

"My mom....and Edgar."

"Oh, man. Edgar? I wonder what did he say in that letter."

"Is he trying to make you quit your dreams? Because if he is, I'm gona go hong-kong phooey on this dude." Garrett said.

"Actually, he's okay with it."

"He is?" the group asked, in unison.

"Yeah, he said he felt sorry about beating the crap out of me and that he wants to try and start fresh and everything, just bury the hatchet, I guess you could say."

"I've always known when you're gonna forgive him, but it seems like he has forgiven you." Hunter said.

"And you know what? I accepted it. I'm gonna write a letter to them later on."

"I think it's really awesome that you and Edgar patched things up a little."

"Yeah, and how comes the hardest part--telling the Furious Five about it. When I first told them about it, they were extremely ticked. I mean, you should've seen Tigress get really mad and I mean, really, really, REALLY mad."

"Yesterday, Shia was trying to find where you were, but he opened the door and accidently went to Tigress' room. She was really mad at Shia for barging in on her." Garrett said.

"No, really?" asked Skywalker.

"I didn't even know she was in the room. I told her it was ll a mistake."

"Yeah, until she chased you down and threatened to kick your butt."

"Hey, she didn't know what she missed, okay?"

"Just be glad you escaped in one piece."

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Hey, Musaki!"

They walked in and saw Musaki standing in the Peach Tree and he asked, "What you doing?"

"Just talking and hanging out."

"That's cool. Hey, Sky. The Five wants to see you."

"Seriously?" asked Skywalker.

"Yeah."

Skywalker sighed and said, "I'll be right back, guys."

"Take your time."

Skywalker got up and walked out of the Sacred Peach Tree while the others were talking amongst themselves.

* * *

_At the bunkhouse_

Skywalker walked in the bunkhouse and saw the Five in the kitchen. He opened the door and went in the table and they were just staring at him, which made him extremely nervous. He asked, "So...what's up?"

"Not much." Crane answered.

"This is either really good or really bad."

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Viper.

"I can tell just from looking you guys' faces, like I'm in for a big confronting scene."

"Well, we're not confronting you."

"We actually came by to tell you we saw you and Shifu this morning. It's like we have a new kung-fu master here in this palace. You've been here for 3 or 4 days and already you're learning. It seems as though you got it down pat. And for that, we're really impressed with your abilities." Tigress said.

"Like, seriously?" asked Skywalker.

"Very serious."

Skywalker smiled and saw the others smile as well and said, "Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it."

"I have to tell you guys something. Yesterday, I received some letters back at home and it was sent from my mom and Edgar."

"Edgar? You mean, your stepfather, Edgar? The one that beats you up because of your dreams of being a kung-fu master?" Monkey asked.

"Well...he sent me a letter and he said that he's sorry for all the pain he's been given me and wants to start a good relationship with him."

"Really?" asked Viper.

"That's really nice of him." Crane added.

"How can we be sure that he really meant it?" asked Tigress.

"I can tell that there's some dry tears from his letter. When I saw it, it made me realize that he's changed and that he regrets abusing me. He actually asked me for forgiveness."

"And do you forgive him?" asked Mantis.

"I do now."

"I bet he's playing a mind-trick on you, so that he would mess you up bad."

"Come on, he's not like that anymore. He's changed. He meant it on that letter."

"You know, he is right. If he says that his stepfather changed, then it means he's changing." said Viper.

"Do you believe me?"

Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis agreed to what Skywalker said and Tigress was the only one objects it, thinking that it's bogus. He sighed heavily and said, "You'll change your mind. Thanks for the talk, guys. I'm sorry for just...bringing it up."

"It's okay." Viper said.

Skywalker got up and let the kitchen, without saying a word, feeling really sad. The others felt sorry for him and they turned to Tigress and Mantis shook his head in disgust and asked, "Did you really have to be so negative to Skywalker?"

"I wasn't being negative. I just find it hard to believe that his stepfather would be so cruel and then they want to change."

"Well, maybe Edgar needed a second chance." Crane said.

"I think Skywalker is lying."

They gasped in shock and they knew that Tigress went too far with this one. Monkey said, "He read it in his letter that he's sorry and that things will be different for him and that he won't hurt him anymore. How could Skywalker lie about that?"

"Monkey's right."

"Do you honestly think that Skywalker's stepfather would write a fake letter to him?"

"Possibly."

Everyone groaned in disgust and felt constantly frustrated about it. Then, Mantis sighed angrily and said, "You're such a douche bag."

* * *

Ouch. I bet that that conversation made Skywalker a little uncomfortable. Anyways, this is gonna be an awesome story and I'll post some new chapters soon!


	14. Starting Fresh

Now you get to see Skywalker writing a letter to both his mom and Edgar. It's gonna be emotional and heartfelt and also, you'll get to see Shifu's emotional side and personal secret come out. It will surprise you.

* * *

Chapter 14: Starting Fresh

Skywalker went into his room and thought about how much his stepfather changed and for the first time, he believed what he said. Since reading the letter, he decides that it's a good time to write a letter to his family. He took out some paper and something to write and started writing. He started with his mother and starts writing.

_"Hey, Mom. I'm doing fine. It's been a great journey just to unleash my inner kung-fu. It's been one of the best days of my life, training, hanging out with the Five and others. It's really cool. I got your letter last night and I would just like to say that I love you also and I miss you very much. Being in the Jade Palace is so cool, I could only wish I could live there, only we're, like, 2 hours away from here to Golden Falls. But, hopefully, things are going great with you and Edgar. How is he? I got his letter and I guess I should apologize to him and get on the right track. I love you whole bunches, Sky."_

He puts the letter in an envelope, wrote 'Mom' on the center and set it on the table. He has Edgar in his mind and sighed softly to think that after three years of bitter and hate, it's time for him to break the ice by writing a letter to him. He brought in a new sheet of paper and wrote a letter to Edgar.

_"Edgar, I got your letter and I have to say, it was pretty emotional for me when I read it. Plus, I knew you were serious when I saw these dry tears on the paper. It made me realize how apologetic and caring that you are. I'm sorry for just pushing you away and avoiding you. I guess I haven't been a very good stepson, but I can try again. I want to be a better stepson for you, if you want me to. I hope that maybe we'll forget about what happened three years ago and just move on and have a fresh start, so we can get along with each other. And that apology, it's accepted. Love you always, Skywalker. P.S.: Feel free to call me Sky anytime you want."_

He finished writing the letter and started smiling. He sighed happily knowing that his stepfather has forgiven him and is ready to break the ice with him. He grabs an envelope and puts it on there and signs it to 'Edgar' and left it there next to his mom's letter.

After that, he went to his bed and played a little guitar to sort of let out his simple emotions. For Skywalker, he feels kinda happy and a little thankful that he was ready to let the war come to an end. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Po."

"Come in."

Po opened he door and saw Skywalker in his room and he asked, "How are you?"

"Doing good."

"What you doing?"

"Plaything the guitar. Just got finished writing a letter to my mom and Edgar."

"I can see that you accepted his apology."

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you tell Master Shifu that?"

"Not yet. To be a warrior, you do have to learn forgiveness and me, mastering kung-fu, I guess I have learned a lot."

"Shifu taught you well."

"Indeed he has. You think he might notice?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's ask him."

Po and Skywalker turned slowly and saw Shifu standing there, looking embarassed. Po asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. So, what is this I hear about Edgar sending you a letter?" Shifu asked.

"My stepdad sent me a letter last night. You can read it if you want."

Skywalker brought in the letter that Edgar wrote and gave it to Shifu to read it. As he was reading it, Shifu got really big-eyed and bewildered as to what Edgar wrote in this letter. He sighed softly when he read those last words on there and got misty-eyed after that. Skywalker looked at him and asked, "You okay, Shifu?"

Shifu didn't say anything and sooner or later, tears were flowing through his eyes and sets the letter on his face and puts it down. He looked at Skywalker as three tears were running through his face and let out a little smile. He told him, "I think your stepfather really cares a lot for you. Reading this letter reminds me of the relationship I had with my father and I used to shut him away from me. And the last thing I told my father was that I never wanted to see you again and that I hated him for not being present in my life and several days later, he died. And I can't take back what I said. That's why you have to forgive you stepfather, even if he's right or wrong, don't shut him out."

Po gasped silently and asked, "You mean you told him that you..."

"Yes, panda. I told him that I hated him and that I never wanted to be a part of his life again."

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Skywalker.

"Because he has been in and out of my life when I was young. Master Oogway was my only father figure unlike my own father until one day I confronted my father and told him why he left all this time, because he didn't want to have anything to do with me. Do you know how much that really hurts me? To this day, I regret ever saying this to him and I never forgave myself for saying all these things to him. Every single night, I can't sleep knowing that I said I hated my own father, because he left me, my mother and my younger siblings. It's just really hard taking care of all of them and every night, I still get really upset and mad at my father for leaving us with nothing."

Po didn't know how to respond to that and he sees a grief-stricken Shifu breaking down in tears. Po puts his paw on his master's shoulder and said, "I didn't know something like that happened to you. Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I couldn't. I was angry inside and I have a good reason not to tell you this, because you would do the same thing to your father."

"I wouldn't do anything like that to my dad. My real dad gave up on me to save his life. That's the selfless thing he would ever do for me, because if he didn't I wouldn't be here now. So, I have two fathers looking after me; my real dad and my noodle-loving adopted dad." Po said.

"Your dad's a goose?" asked Skywalker.

"You have no idea."

"The point I'm trying to make is, you cannot stay angry at your father or stepfather, because you'll end up saying something you don't mean. And once you do, you can't take it back."

"I understand, master."

"I'm sorry that your father died, master. But you still have me, Skywalker, Musaki and the Five. We all still love you no matter what you're feeling."

Shifu wiped his eyes and smiled at both of them. He went into both of them and said, "You're all the most important things that I've ever had in my life and I am eternally grateful to be your master."

"So are we."

Shifu bowed to them first and Skywalker and Po bowed to Shifu back. He started to exit out of his room and Skywalker stopped him for a sec.

"Hey, Shifu."

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me to follow my heart. You really helped me make the right choice."

"Anytime, Master Skywalker." he said, with a smile.

* * *

Was that sweet or what? Stay tuned for another chapter and it will be good!


	15. Warning Signs

Skywalker delivers some heart-sinking news that you never saw coming. BTW, Black Raider, yes, there will be villains and here's your request.

* * *

Chapter 15: Warning Signs

Several hours later, Skywalker walked outside for a little fresh air, holding the letter, unsure if his stepfather will start all over again and start a good relationship. He held the letter in complete nervousness and sighed heavily. Soon, he was startled by someone flapping wings rapidly. He reacted quickly by turning around and made some movements.

"Who are you?!" Skywalker shouted.

Suddenly, a goose-like objeect came close to Skywalker and when he got behind, he reacted quickly by whacking him with a bamboo stick. He walked closely to see if it's knocked up, but his eyes opened quickly and then, Skywalker screamed and so did the goose.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just came here to--"

"I know what you came here for--some trouble! Well, now you got some!"

Skywalker bashed the goose several times hoping that it'll scare him away. Then, he took out a sword and asked, "Who are you here for?"

He was startled by seeing Skywalker holding a sword and he was shaking. He said, "I-I-I j-j-just came here w-w-w-with a-a-a-a-a message from Master Shifu."

Skywalker got to his face and asked, "How do you know Shifu? Are you here to kill him?! Because If you are, I'm gonna--"

"SKYWALKER!!!"

Skywalker turned around and saw Shifu standing there, looking shocked. He told him, "Save yourself! This dude is trying to kill you!"

"Calm down, young Skywalker. He's not a killer. He's my messenger,"

Skywalker turned to him and looked at him real quick, then he turned to Shifu and asked, "Your messenger?"

"Yes, he is. You all right, Zeng?"

Zeng got up slowly and shuddered when he saw Skywalker holding the sword, but he put it back in his bag. Skywalker turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know you were a messenger."

"Well, isn't that a surprise?" Zeng asked.

"I deeply apologize for this whole misunderstanding."

"Completely sorry about that."

"All is forgiven."

"Do you have any news for me?"

"So, you send messages, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I have two letters and I need to send them to my family."

"Can I have the letters, please? That way, I can give Shifu the message."

"Cool, thanks."

Skywalker gave the letters to Zeng and he received them. Meanwhile, Zeng came to Shifu to told them the message.

He took a deep breath and explained, "I just got word from Chor-Gom prison that three boars escaped."

"That's terrible." Shifu said.

"Who were the three boars?" asked Skywalker.

"Three boars who have a history for theivery, looting, starting riots and killing people with their horns. The one history they had was the rampage of killing a male muskrat 13 years ago." Zeng explained.

"What was the muskrat's name?"

"Some guy named....Heath."

Skywalker's heart quickly sank when he heard that name out of Zeng. He shuddered silently and made him swallow harder. Shifu sees him looking devastated and asked, "You okay?"

He snapped out of it and said, "Kinda."

"They said they were released heading to this palace looking for some revenge on some young muskrat named....'Skywalker' or something like that."

Skywalker started panting nervously and started sweating to know that those three boars were coming for him. He sighed heavily and said to Zeng, "He's coming for Skywalker?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's me."

Zeng looked at Skywalker and became completely surprised that he's standing there. He started shaking a little and asked, "And you know Heath?"

"Yes, Heath was...my father."

Shifu and Zeng gasped in shock and he said, "You're..."

"Yeah, that's me. Those boars killed my father when I was 3."

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I was still in grieving at some point and that I used to be so angry at my stepfather--Edgar--that I kept it to myself."

Shifu sighed heavily about this, but he looked at the necklace on his neck and asked, "What is this thing you're wearing?"

"This is my sun necklace that my dad gave to me when I was born. On the center, it said 'spirit.' Whenever I think about him, I wear this thing."

By looking at it, he can see that the necklace that his father gave him and that he kept meant something to him. He realized how important he is and that he won't be forgotten. He looked at him and said, "Don't worry. We will not let those boars kill you. Not while we're around."

"You're gonna protect me?"

"Of course. Those boars will not make a scratch on you. Thanks for the message, Zeng."

"No problem, Master Shifu." Zeng said.

"Can you still send the letters to my family? They're from Golden Falls."

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks, dude."

"You're welcome...dawg."

Shifu and Skywalker looked at each other and Shifu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Skywalker asked, "Did you just say...."

"I think he did."

With that, Zeng flapped away and then, Shifu turned his attention to Skywalker and told him, "We'll all protect you. I'm sure of it."

"So will we!"

They turned around and the Five out of nowhere with the door open, alongside with Po and Musaki, getting their game faces on. Musaki came in and said, "We kinda heard you from behind the door."

"How long have you all been standing there?" asked Shifu.

"Not long." Monkey said.

"I had no idea that Heath was your real dad." Crane said.

"He is. Those three boars killed him 13 years ago. And they're coming back for me." Skywalker said, worriedly.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen! We will knock the horns off these boars!" Po shouted.

"You'll all protect me?"

"Of course, we're your friends. You should know that we got your back."

Skywalker smiled and let out a small chuckle to realize that they got his back. Whatever obstacles he's facing, he has a big support system behind his back. He looked at them and said, "Thanks, guys."

"No probs." Musaki said.

"So this necklace means a lot to you, right?" asked Tigress.

Skywalker looked at it and replied, "Very much so. Whenever I think of him, I never want to take it off. When I have those days when I have my father on my mind, I look at the necklace, whether I'm wearing it or not. When I do wear it, it tells me that I'm not alone and that I can feel his presence everywhere. It keeps me really safe and secure, whenever he's looking over me."

Musaki brought in something also and he pulled out a blue, gold and red necklace and on the center of it is a heart. The others were surprised at what Musaki brought in. Po asked, "What is that?"

"Originally, I wanted to show Skywalker something that is sentimental to me, but after hearing the story behind the necklace, I thought that it was a good idea to bring it to him. This necklace was given to my parents when I was born. It's a shape of a heart and it lets me know that a part of them will stay in my heart and a part of me will keep them alive. After they died, I was still wearing it to know that they're watching over me and I was in depression-mode for a while, but I still kept the necklace. A part of me really believes that they're here for me and will always protect me whenever they need me the most. So, I secretly wore this whenever I'm alone or something like that. I wanted to show it to everyone here later, but I felt that it should wait a while, but after hearing your story, I felt that it was the perfect time to maybe show it to you."

"Lil' Saki. You kept this?" asked Po.

"Yes, Po. I kept it. Now I can see how it meant so much to you, a symbol of attatchment of keeping the memory of your loved ones."

Skywalker smiled and told Musaki, "You really are a good friend."

"Best friend."

"We're all best friends!"

They turned around and saw Skywalker's friends, Crash, Bucky, Shia, Hunter and Garrett with their warrior outfits. Crash said, "We will all protect Skywalker."

"How'd you guys hear?" asked Skywalker.

"Well, I was scampering around the place, looking for Skywalker, but I saw him with Shifu and some crazy nervous dude and then, I heard that the boars who killed his dad is coming for him. At that point, I thought 'there is no way those boars are gonna kill him.' So, I went back with my crew and told them everything and we weren't gonna let our awesome friend, Skywalker, get killed by those boars!"

"Knowing that I have you guys on my side makes me feel so happy to know that you guys have my back."

"Don't we always have your back?" asked Shia.

He looked at his friends as well as the others that they'll do anything for Skywalker. He smiled at them and said, "Thanks, you guys."

"We'll give these boars a wake-up call. Wherever they'll meet, we'll go there and give them a big what-for!" Mantis shouted!

"Everybody put it in there!" Musaki exclaimed.

Musaki's hand was first, followed by Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress, Shifu, Po, Monkey, Skywalker, Hunter, Garrett, Bucky, Shia and Crash and he said, "One, two, three..."

"Furious Fourteen!" they all exclaimed, as they raised all their hands up in the air, to showcase love, friendship and support towards Skywalker.

* * *

It's a good thing that Musaki and Skywalker have things to remember them by. Skywalker has a giant support system. Stick around, because the next chapter is coming soon!


	16. Battle On!

It's the moment you've all been waiting for!! The battle is gonna start and this is a pre-battle. Where they're gonna go to a place where it's totally dangerous and war-infested and that'll be where the war starts. And BTW, Black Raider, the three boars are in this fic. Hopefully, it'll impress you.

WARNING: These two-part chapters may contain some mild violence, not to mention, a war-zone dangerous place to battle. So, with this scene, you tell me if these chapters are rated T material rather than rated K+. You be the judge. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle On!

The next morning, Skywalker was standing in the front of the Jade Palace, wearing his bandana, looking like he's ready for war. The sun rose and he waits patiently for the others to come around. He stood there with his arms crossed to his chest and looking completely serious. Suddenly, he heard someone open the door and in comes Musaki, with his bandana on, checking in on Skywalker. He looked at him and asked, "You okay?"

Skywalker looked at him and sighed heavily and told him, "Yeah."

"I know how you are. Getting ready for your first battle isn't that easy. You can only imagine putting your life at complete risk to save someone's life and possibly the world. But, you're doing it for a good cause."

"What's the cause?"

"You have great friends who will support you and protect you. It's like you have a second family, only in different species."

Skywalker chuckled softly and brushed his fur, nervously. He looked at Musaki and asked, "Have you ever been in battles before?"

"Tons. I've confronted my fear several months ago with Tai Lung. He was ready to tear me up for revenge, but I showed him who's boss. I used most of my hidden supernatural powers to send him to his grave. There were times that I thought that I wasn't gonna make it, but I did make it and it was really a great deal for me. Not a single scratch on me...yet."

"Yet?" asked Skywalker.

"Well, I've had a few scratches and bruises and minor injuries, but other than that, I'm still invincible."

"You're strong."

"Very strong. It all happens when you're in full-battle mode, like you're getting ready for your first fight."

"I don't want to die, Saki."

Musaki looked at him and told him, "You're not gonna die. I'll make sure of it."

The door opens and in comes Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crash, Bucky, Garrett, Hunter and Shia coming out of the palace doors, ready for war. Shifu looked at Skywalker and noticed that he was wearing the bandana. He said, "I see you got the bandana. Looks like you're ready for war."

"I always wear it for good luck. My dad gave me this when I was two. He used to wear it in situations like this or in kung-fu competitons where I shine and I succeeded. Hopefully, this will bring me extra good luck." said Skywalker.

"My dad gave me the same thing and I never got to use it, because I was struggling over their loss. But, for a while, they really started to work while I was in the orphanage, even though I was in depression mode. It still worked after I was adopted." Musaki explained.

"How old were you when you got adopted?" asked Skywalker.

"13."

"Glad I asked."

"Anyways, you ready to fight?!" Tigress exclaimed.

"We're all ready to tear those suckers up!" Crash exclaimed.

"All right, let's head off." Shifu said.

With that, they all went all the way downstairs and left the Jade Palace. Crash and Shia were mortified of going down the stairs and Bucky asked, "Why do you guys have so many stairs?"

"When you're in a temple like this, and everyone has to look up for it, that's how high these stairs are." Shifu answered.

"Does it get tiring?"

Shifu chuckled and said, "Not for me."

"Not for you?!" they all asked.

"You're an old dude! How could you possibly get up the stairs and down at the same time?" asked Hunter.

"I'll show you."

Shifu jumped higher and flew all the way downstairs and landed on the ground at the end of the stairs. They looked at each other and looked at the stairs and Crash said, "This is gonna be a challenge."

They eventually went down the stairs and the Five were standing there, waiting. And with that, they were still going strong and remained heading their way. Within a few hours, they headed to another part of China as they went past the Pool of Sacred Tears and into a place called Serrano Hills. They looked around and noticed the history of this inferno palace.

"This place looks painfully creepy." Shia said.

"What is it?" asked Musaki.

"This is Serrano Hills." Shifu said.

"Serrano who?"

"This place is the most dangerous and fiercest place ever in China. Lots of dangerous animals--some out of prison, some live here and some that are incarcerated--all go here to start wars. Several buildings that's been burned to the ground and people got injured or dead here, because of many wars. I've heard that it is not easy to grow up in here." Shifu explained.

Musaki took a look around this place and it scared the crap out of him a little bit and asked, "You mean...people actually live in a deathtrap like this?"

"Most likely."

"What do they do when they grow up?"

"Their kids will basically turn into wild, dangerous, demonic monsters whose desire is to start a war and the parents either got killed by their kids or the kids get killed by the parents."

Musaki and Skywalker looked shocked and saw how dangerous this place is. Skywalker asked, "When did this place became like a battlefield?"

"Over the years. Maybe centuries."

"Centuries?"

"It's been war all year, every year."

"Every year?" Po asked, a little afraid.

"So, why do you come here, master?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Musaki said.

"I come there whenever there's serious peril or threat or whenever I'm on a mission. It's a dangerous task, but it helps to keep me going."

"How can a dude like you take a mission on a death-filled place like this? What's your mission, get knocked up and dead?" Crash asked.

"No, young Crash. My mission is to rescue the ones that are in wars and fight all the villains."

"Glad I asked."

"I'm sure lucky I didn't grow up in a place like this." said Musaki.

"Neither am I. Too negative." Skywalker agreed.

Shia looked at the white stuff on the ground and asked, "Is that a chalk outline?"

"A chalk outline?!" Bucky shrieked.

Musaki and the others took a look at the chalk outline and they responded with a group "Ewwwwww......."

"Man, looks like somebody had a bad day." Garrett said.

"What is it?" asked Tigress.

"No, the question should've been, what the heck _was _it?" Musaki asked.

"This must be a wolf-like victim there." Shifu said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Po.

"Every day I come here, there are 68 chalk outlines here."

"68?!"

"I'm scared to know what else goes on here." Musaki said.

"There were some dead bodies, some had blood on them, others were stabbed and hung over and most of them were dead with their eyes open."

Musaki and Skywalker twitched their eyes and felt totally frightened about thinking about these disturbing thoughts. Musaki said, sarcastically, "You have really made my day, Shifu."

"Yeah, nothing brings me more joy than seeing dead people, chalk outlines and burned, abandoned buildings." Crane added.

"How depressing."

Then, they saw a weasel-like creature with one eye, crawling through the ground. They ran over to his aid and helped him up. Shifu held him and asked, "You okay, sir?"

The weasel was shaking and panting in fear and said, "Horrible things. Horrible creatures. Just...horrible!"

"Man, you're lucky to be alive! You know what's more horrible? Having a battle in a place like this." Musaki exclaimed.

The weasel panted and Skywalker asked, "Sir, what happened to your eye?"

"Those horrible creatures...did some horrible things to my eye. It's really horrible." he replied.

"We've already established the horrible part. Who did this to your eye?" asked Po.

He panted softly and whispered in a demonic tone, "Boars."

"Did these boars did this to you?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, they cut my eye out when they cornered me out of nowhere."

"Where did they come from?" asked Crash.

"From Chor-Gom prison."

Skywalker's heart sank again as he heard the weasel say that. At first, he thought he might be crazy, but then, it was really real. He came up to him and asked, "When did they do this to you?"

"10 minutes ago."

Mantis hopped over and held a leaf for the old weasel. He went over to him and said, "I got you a leaf. Might be a good idea to put that on your eye."

He gave him the leaf and the weasel told him, "Could you all turn around, please?"

They all turned around as the weasel removed his hand from his severed eye and puts the leaf on his left eye and tied it. He turned to them and said, "Turn around."

They turned around and saw him with a leaf on his eye. He looked over at Mantis and said, "Bless you, young man."

"You're welcome....I think." Mantis replied.

Then he got familiarized with Mantis and asked, "You're part of them Furious Five, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've heard of you people. I hope you attack these boars that clawed my eye."

"That's what we're here for." Shifu said.

"I hope you better run, because there ain't no place to hide!"

There were three boars; one with pink and brown fur, green eyes, has a bar on his ear, another with brown and black fur, hazel eyes, has a chinese symbol on his leg and another with brown eyes, orange and brown fur and huge ring on his nose, all male. The others looked at them in disgust and Crane asked, "You're the nimrods that slithered this old man's eye out?"

"Yep, and we were actually coming in to grab the other one, but I guess the old weasel was no use to us, and then you people come around and we thought you might attack us, but since you're here, it's time to start the battle!" the first boar said.

"Well, we're not here to waste any time." Po said.

"Let's bring it on!" Shifu said.

* * *

The battle is getting heated up. The next chapter, it'll be HAVOC!!!


	17. Battle On!, pt 2

Welcome to part 2 of this chapter! All heck is breaking loose in Serrano Hills and Musaki unleashes another power! This is will be the awesomest chapter EVER!! This chapter will EXTREMELY blow ya mind!

* * *

Chapter 17: Battle On!, pt. 2

The three boars were standing in the Serrano Valley in front of Po, Shifu, the Five, Skywalker, Crash, Bucky, Garrett, Shia and Hunter. Shifu asked, "Why did you come here?"

"To find a muskrat named...Skywalker." the second boar answered.

"You will not put your hooves all over Skywalker."

"Oh, beat it, old man!"

Shifu got ticked off and then, kicked the boar in the jaw and he fell over to the ground. He got up and squealed angrily. He shouted, "That does it! Time for death!"

They all ran over to them and then Po stopped them dead on it's tracks. He looked at them and said, "If you want a piece of them, you're gonna have to get through me!"

"With pleasure!" the third boar said.

The boar raised himself up to attack Po, but he already punched him out senseless and then, raised his body up and body-slammed him to the ground.

"Crash, you and the others help the old weasel to a safe place. We'll handle this." Shifu said.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted.

They grabbed the old man by the hand and by the foot and carried him through the buildings while the others were starting a war between the boars. Shifu used his bamboo stick to knock them out, but the boars were laughing hysterically, thinking that they were gonna scare them with a stick.

"You could do better than that!"

He whacked the stick at the first boar, hardly and beaten him numerous times. He was left with some bruises and at that point, theyb soon realize that he means business.

"Not even your little stick can defeat the awesomeness of me--Dhali-- and my comrades, Buck and Rudy."

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

"Bring it on, old man!" Rudy shrieked.

"Everyone, ATTACK!!!" Shifu shouted.

The Five went over to them and started to beat the living daylights out of the boars. Shifu kicked them in the shin and used his legs to smack them. Then, the boar tried to smother him with his hooves, but he made a backflip and landed on a tree, then jumped down and kicked him the stomach. Rudy fell to the ground and landed on a boulder. Shifu got down the tree and looked at the three of them and said, "Well, there's 14 of us and only three of you. There's no match."

"Think again, old man." Dhali said.

He whistled loudly and suddenly, more boars came over quickly and surrounded everyone there. Po looked completly scared and asked, "Did you have to say it?"

"We can knock them all out, panda."

"He's got a good point there." Musaki said.

"Let's knock them out!" Crane shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crash, Skywalker, Bucky, Shia, Garrett and Hunter helped the old man and tried to find a safe place for him. They went in this little hut where it's bigger and lot safer there and they set him down there. Crash asked, "You gonna be okay here?"

"I hope so. I really appreciate you young'uns." the weasel said.

"Young'uns?" asked Shia.

"You're very welcome--" Skywalker began, but didn't know his name.

"Munster." he said, with a smile.

Skywalker looked at the others and didn't that that Munster was a real name, but somehow thought it's a weird name for them, but they didn't really see it as weird, kinda unusual. Skywalker smiled at him and said, "We're very happy to help."

"You young people wouldn't need any help dealing with them boars, do ya?" Munster asked.

"No, thank you. We've already got away from these guys."

"Besides, you already lost one eye. Wouldn't want you to lose another." Crash said.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

With that, the others left, leaving Munster a bit appreciated with what they did and he whispered, "Good luck, young'uns."

They returned to the scene where the others started fighting with all of the boars started fighting. They gasped in shock because they didn't know how many boars were fighting there. Crash looked in shock and said, "Dude, that's a lot of boars!"

"How many are there?" asked Garett.

"I have no idea, but they might need our help! Come on!" shouted Skywalker.

They all ran together and screamed, "CHARGE!!!!!"

They flew up in the sky and landed towards them and landed on the ground behind them. Po saw them return and exclaimed, "It's about time you guys got here!"

"We wouldn't miss if for anything in the world!" Hunter exclaimed.

Skywalker got hold of the boars with his super-ultra mega kung-fu kick, that was severely strong and knocked out a few of the boars. They were surprised to see that power threw the boar up, flew over them and kicked him in the mouth and then, chucked him across the air and said, "Po, your call!"

Then, he saw the boar falling down and Po leaped in the scene, bumping him with his belly, which sent him flying in the air and Crane saw him and asked, "Miss me?"

He smacked in the head with his foot and fell down on the ground, really hard. Tigress, Crash, Viper and Monkey were the ones that were surrounded by the other boars and Monkey asked, "What do we do now?"

"We fight, duh!" Crash exclaimed.

Crash leaped up and went invisible and then, out of nowhere, something grabbed the boar's tail and it was spinning around and around, beat him down on the floor, left to right and then, sent him flying. Then, Crash turned visible and went back on the scene. Tigress leaped up in the air and used her claws to scratch most of the boars, then Monkey ran towards them and jumped up and kicked him with his feet, then, he grabbed hold of Viper and she slid across his shoulder and swiped them out with her tail. The boar rolled over to the boars and knocked them all out and fell down to the ground. They all exclaimed, "BUSTED!!!"

"ST-RIKE!" Monkey exclaims.

Mantis, Musaki, Shia, Crane, Bucky, Hunter and Garrett were surrounded by angry boars waiting to seize them down. Shia asked in fear, "What do we do now?"

"We can't hide from them." Mantis said.

"Don't be ridiculous! We ain't gonna hide from them." Bucky said.

"Yeah, we'll step up and fight them!" Musaki said.

"How so? They'll kill us!" Hunter shrieked.

"Quit worryin'. They don't know what they're in for." said Garrettt.

"Well, looks like you got nowhere to go. What's your plan?" the boar asked.

Musaki went in front of them and then, he duplicated himself into 25 Musakis and they all said, "What's up?"

"How many of you are there?" asked the boar.

"I don't know. Let me check." Musaki's duplicator said.

Then, Musaki duplicated himself again and this time, it was 200 Musakis. They all dropped their jaws in shock and Mantis said, "That's a lot of Musaki."

"Embrace it. These guys will you all fight them."

"That's cool." Garrett said.

"All right, you all ready?!"

The duplicating Musakis were all pumped up and said, "We're ready!!"

"I taught them well. ATTACK THE BOARS!!"

They all went full-throttle on them and attack them with all their might. Musaki and the others went in to help. Four of the duplicating ones lifted Mantis in the air and he used his pincers to pince their tails. They all screamed in pain and Mantis knocked half of them out, then Garrett and Crane went over to them and kicked the four boars in the face. They all came back for them, but nine of the duplicating Musakis used a force shield to guard themselves and they bounced back to the wall. They looked at them and gave them a wink. Garrett hopped on Crane's back and flew over to the boars and used his backflip/kung-fu skills to bash them on the head.

"Great work, sport!" Crane exclaimed.

"Thanks, dude. We make a pretty good team." Garrett said.

"Yeah, we do."

Musaki, Bucky, Shia and Hunter went to the other side of the valley and 12 boars tried to use their hooves to smother them. Bucky and Hunter were afraid of what's happening. The boars were laughing maniacally, with their rotten teeth and cantankerous breath. All of them were disgusted by it.

"That smells gross!" Shia exclaimed.

"Dude, didn't your mother ever tell you to brush your teeth?" Musaki asked.

"I haven't brushed my teeth in 21 years!" one boar shouted.

"I can see it. It smells like a nasty, dead bird that's been dead in a cave for 200-plus years."

"Well, you want to embrace it when I consume your flesh?"

"Consume your own stanky flesh!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I'll make you pay for these words!"

The boar tried to raise the hoove, but Musaki grabbed hold of it and chuckled a little as he threw it across the floor and fell 20 feet in the air. Then, Shia and Bucky ran over and grabbed them by the stomach and chucked them in the air and Hunter grabbed both boars by the tail and Musaki, Shia and Bucky followed suit and hit them both with the boards heads and shoved them in the air and they all jumped up and kicked them in the head.

They got down on the ground and gave them high-fives and kunckle touches. Musaki said, "You guys were awesome!"

"We make a good team, don't we?" asked Shia.

"Yeah, we do, man. It's a good deal." said Bucky.

"I wanna do that again!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's see how the others are doing."

Po, Skywalker and Shifu were fighting the three boars, including some others and Shifu went towards them and knocked them out with his foot and knuckles. Po, on the other hand, kicked and shoved both of them with the use of his fists, belly, legs and his butt to knock them out.

Skywalker was impressed with Po's fighting stance. He said, "You know how to kick their butts with yours. I have to say--and even though it's kinda weird--your butt rocks!"

Po chuckled and said, "My butt says 'thank you'."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, you're kinda making me nauseous with this butt thing." Shifu said.

"Sorry about that."

"Okay, here I go."

Three boars went in to get Skywalker, but he jumped up and kicked them in the lips and in the chin and shoved them off. Skywalker used his backflip and spinning technique moves and body movements with his fists to kick those boars. They all fell one by one and went in the ground.

"That was AWESOME!!" Po shrieked.

"Who's bad now?" Skywalker asked.

All of a sudden, Musaki came back beaten down along with the others, who's victory was short-lived, because of being beaten back by the boars. They saw them looking painful and scarred and Shifu couldn't help but look at them. HE asked, "Did they get you, too?"

"Yeah, they did, master." Crane replied.

"But, Musaki's clones beat them back." Crash said.

"How?"

Musaki held his injured arm and said, "It was all a blur. After we kicked their butts, they came back fighting and they took us all down. They beat me up so bad, that I was consumed by my rage and that I let out a ginormous scream and attacked them back. All my clones helped me out by beating them down with a new power--fueling explosion clones. There was a big explosion and it sent all the boars running in fear."

"It was nothing we've ever seen before. This kid was ginormously unleashing his inner power."

Musaki grunted in pain and said, "Yeah, that's me. My power has been released and it sent these boars packing in fear. I wish you guys would've seen this."

* * *

_Earlier today..._

_After the victory of beating them down, the boars got up and snarled at all of them. They all turned around and saw all the boars they defeated, still ready for war. One boar said, "Now it's our turn! ATTACK!!!!"_

_They were geared up and bracing themselves for maximum pain. They held strong and they were about to go off. One boar shoved Musaki with their hovoes and kicked him down and flew towards the abandoned place. _

_"MUSAKI!!!" Crane screamed._

_Then, some of the boars captured the others and beat them down flat. 12 boars knocked out Mantis, Tigress, and Viper while the others mauled over Crane, Monkey, Garrett, Bucky, Crash, Hunter and Shia getting the boar's revenge in an instant. They were bruised, scarred, scratched and injured. Musaki saw the horror unravel, with a few bruises on his arm, little pain on his leg, his shoulder while he was still stranding._

_"You okay, dude?"_

_He looked up and saw his duplicating Musakis come together to help him up. He asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"We're your duplicators. We're helping our awesome friend." said another duplicating Musaki._

_Musaki smiled and said, "Thanks."_

_They all helped him up and saw all of his friends get mauled by the boars. All the others grabbed his arms and prompted to fight back. The lead Musaki went in first and the clones followed him. After that, they were beaten up by the boars. One boar laughed maniacally and said, "You are no match for us! You will never defeat the boars!"_

_Musaki groaned heavily, and looked at the boars straight in the eye and told them, in a strained voice, "You're wrong."_

_The boars looked up and saw a beaten-up Musaki standing up and his army of clones to save their friends. One boar said, "Well, well. If it isn't attack of the 'little pandas.'"_

_Musaki laughed sarcastically and said, "You're really funny. Now, seriously. Leave my friends alone!"_

_"What if we don't want to?"_

_"Dude, you have no idea who you're messing with!" said another Musaki duplicator._

_"Actually, I do. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_Musaki grew furious that some supernatural powers waltzed through his fingers and his eyebrows grew lower and he curled his ball into a fist, which stopped the boars laughing. One boar saw his body full of light change and grew afraid by what's gonna happen next._

_The Five and Skywalker's friends got up and saw Musaki transform in a supernatural figure and the other clones followed suit. He looked up at them and said, "You'll get to have a dose of what my supernatural ability can do to you."_

_"And what's that?"_

_The Musaki clones stood by him, they all spun around, while the wind blows through them and it blew harder, the thunder strikes hard and Musaki's face turned ultra-scary, like the eye of a werewolf and he lets out a huge ginormous scream that sends shock and fear into the boars. They were scared, one shivered down their spine and several colors changed inside Musaki and all the clones were flying in and out of him and unleashed a huge, lightbeam shining through him and transformed him and his clones into a huge, supernatural being. _

_The clones grew to him and there was a huge earthquake sirrounding the place and that made the clones quiver in fear. Musaki leaped up into the air and with the help of the clones, dived all the way down towards them and as soon as they hit the ground, there was a huge explosion across the place and it sent most of the boars flying and falling to the ground. _

_All the boars were knocked out semi-consciously in a head-bashing turnaround. Soon, the boars went in to check and see if Musaki was finished, but Musaki popped out of nowhere and flew to the air with all of his clones, standing right by him. He looked at them and said, "Don't ever mess with my friends or family ever again. EVER!!!!!! GOT IT?!!!"_

_One boar accidently peed himself from looking at Musaki's eyes and then, all of them nodded their heads in fear and then, all of his clones said, "NOW GET OUT!!!!!"  
_

_The boars were screaming and running in fear and left them behind, because of that explosion and being intimidated by Musaki. He was panting heavily and all of his clones leaped down the ground and Musaki returned to his regular form, became sweaty and bruised, and then fell down to his knees. All of them rushed over to help him out, because he had so much energy and supernatural powers unleashed, that it wore him out._

_"You okay, Saki-man?" asked Hunter._

_Musaki panted heavily and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Dude, that was amazing!" said one the duplicating Musakis._

_Musaki looked at all his clones and smiled at them. He gave them all a group hug and said to them, "Thank you guys for helping me out."_

_"Hey, we're your duplicating friends. Just call us your angels. Whenever you need us, you know what to do."_

_"Anytime. Okay, guys. Thanks for your help."_

_"No probs."_

_Then, all of the Musaki's clones came together and puts themselves back to the original Musaki one-by-one. Soon after the last duplicating Musaki came to him, he winked at them and he gave him a thumbs up and went back in there. Soon, Musaki still has the scars and bruises over him and Tigress asked, "Need any help?"_

_"Of course."_

_The others lifted him up by the hands and they started walking back to Po, Shifu and Skywalker. Crane said, "That was the best power I've seen."_

_"Yeah, it was ten-times cooler!" Mantis exclaimed._

_"You got rid of those boars like they didn't know what hit them! So cool!" exclaimed Crash._

_"Well, with clones like these, I'm lucky to have a duplicating army. Just as long as my powers don't keep me from stopping kung-fu."_

* * *

"And that's basically it. I owe these clones my life."

"That was amazing, Lil' Saki. I'm just happy that you're safe." Po said.

"Same to you all." Shifu said.

"We're sorry we let you down, master." Tigress said.

"You did not let me down. I am extremely proud of you all for what you did, especially Musaki."

"Thanks. You really made my day, in a good way."

"I wish I would've been there. I would've rooted you on. It's just--you've held in your powers to rescue all of them and knocked thse boars out. I had no idea that you could unleash a new power. You've made me really proud, young Musaki."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, master."

"You ROCKED!!" Po shouted, grabbing Musaki's arm, which gave him a little wince.

Po let go of his arm and embarassedly said, "Sorry, Lil' Saki."

"That's cool. I'm just lucky to be alive."

"Dude, you saved the Five...and my friends. It made me realize that you're really a great friend and I hope that I will remember you." Skywalker said.

"Sky, you will. You're gonna be a great kung-fu warrior. If your dad was here now, your real dad, he would be very proud of you."

Skywalker smiled at him and said, "He would be."

"So, what about those three boars?" asked Mantis.

They saw Dhali, Buck and Rudy get up slowly and attempted to go after them, looking like they're getting ready to kill them all as they charged them, but then all of a sudden, Skywalker walked in to stop them, defending them and said, "If you want to get my friends, you'll have to fight me for it!"

Dhali chuckled maliciously and said, "I love a challenge!"

* * *

Musaki's got a new power. How cool is that? The next chapter; the fight belongs to Skywalker! Will he triumph? Stay tuned!


	18. Skywalker's Fight

This is the moment that will have everyone (well, Black Raider and klonoakazeno included) talking about. This is only round one of the battle and for Skywalker's moment, is round two. It'll be AWESOME!!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Skywalker's Fight

Skywalker stared at the three boars that killed his father--Dhali, Buck and Rudy-- and lowered his eyebrows to show no fear and mercy towards them. The three boars stared at him back and realized that all of the 13 years that they've been waiting to receive revenge on Skywalker has been actually realized.

Skywalker drew his sword and did some kung-fu twists and turns to it, while holding on to it. The boars started squealing with anger and snorted his nostrils and raised his eyes towards Skywalker. He held the sword close to him and he said, "Prepare to meet the end of...your life."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you." Dhali snorted.

The boars went in first to attack Skywalker, but Skywalker made a backflip and flew himself to the roof, where he sees them down here. The boars were waiting for him to get down, but Sky started running through every roof to get close to the boars to attack them. The boars followed him from roof to roof, while Skywalker was jumping through every roof and he fell down to the ground and landed on his feet, holding the sword.

The boars suddenly stopped and looked at Skywalker again, this time in a menacing look that most people are feared upon. Sky gritted his teeth and growled lower as he went to one of them and bashed him on the head, really hard with a hammer. It knocked out Rudy in 3 seconds flat and he fell down backwards and landed on the ground.

Dhali looked at Rudy in shock and sees blood coming through his calf. He and Buck grew mad and Skywalker was ready for more of where that came from. Skywalker leaped to the air and knocked both of them out, but Rudy grabbed him by the ankle and kicked him, shoved him and punched him in the neck, chest, shoulder and bashed him in the head, but Skywalker wasn't taking this lying down. He grabbed both of his ankles and picked him up by the stomach, rolled his body around with his feet and kicked him in the face, which made Rudy fly 40 feet in the air and he landed on the abandoned burned-down building.

Skywalker heard cheering from around the other side of Serrano Hills, where he heard The Five, Shifu, Musaki, Po and his friends rooting for him. Skywalker winked at them and gave them a thumbs-up for it. The others did the same thing and Po asked, "Need some help?"

"No, thanks, I got them right where I want them." Skywalker said.

"You think you can beat us? You haven't a chance!" Buck exclaimed.

Skywalker drew his knuckles around and said, "I'd like to see you try."

"Right, then! Let's get him!" Dhali shouted.

They ran towards him and Skywalker leaped into the air and used his bamboo stick to beat the living daylights out of those boars. He brought in two sticks to beat them up with. Dhali and Buck looked at him, then looked at each other and laughed hysterically, thinking that he would use those sticks to defeat them, but Skywalker didn't care what they were gonna say, so he went to Buck and kicked him in the stomach, then used his stick to aim for the groin. Buck groaned loudly and fell down on the ground, then Skywalker kicked him, punched him, used his leg to do a kick-swing and then, bashed his head, which sent him flying in the air and landed on the abandoned house.

Po and the others saw what Skywalker did and they were deeply impressed by it. Shifu went to him and said, "Well done, master!"

"Thanks, Shifu. Now, it's just me and the leader."

Dhali looked at Skywalker and said, "Yeah, you're right. It's just you and me now. Did I ever tell you I was responsible for killing your father?"

Skywalker paused himself in shock and asked, "What?!"

"Yeah, it's true. Your father--Heath, right?--snuck to our place in the wrong time. We heard he was looking for a necklace, like the one you're wearing. Unfortunately, we saw it first way before he did. We were both fighting over this thing and he didn't even want us to take it away from him. So, he ran all the way home and me and my mates were about to kill him dead. When he got home, we saw him giving it to you while you were asleep. It made me even more angrier that I had no choice but to kill him. So, just as everyone heard the fights, I immediately went over to him, used my horns and stabbed him in the back. And I wanted to kill you, including Buck and Rudy, if not those mongrel rhinos came in to arrest us for 13 years! That night, we made a pact that if we saw him again with that necklace, we will have done our part to get rid of you. Now, looking at you, I'm finally gonna keep that promise!! Hand over the necklace!!" Dhali said.

Skywalker looked at his necklace and noticed that this is the only thing that meant a lot to his dad and it's been a memory of him for several years and he looked at Dhali and said, "Go to heck. I'm never giving you my necklace."

Dhali snorted at him and said, "Fine, have it your way."

Then, he quickly went over to him and bashed him on the head and used his hooves to beat up his face, which left some scars, bruises and hoove-prints. Musaki went over to him and said, "Leave him alone, you stupid pig!"

"Who are you calling, 'pig'?" asked Dhali.

"If it looks like a pig, smells like a pig and oinks like a pig, then it's a pig."

"This has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you back off!"

Then, Dhali went to Musaki and knocked him out flat, and suddenly Buck and Rudy went in on the action as well. They dragged Musaki to the old abandoned house and went all the way upstairs to knock him down. Musaki tried to break free, but the boars wouldn't do so. Skywalker saw them taking Musaki away and goes after him. Po saw him running to the house and asked, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"No, panda. Skywalker will win this fight and rescue Musaki. All we have to do is hope that both of them make it out alive." Shifu answered.

Po looked worried at first, but knowing Musaki and Skywalker, they're willing to take care of themselves, so he sighed nervously and said, "I hope you're right."

"So do we! That's our best friend over there! We might as well help them out!" Shia exclaimed.

"This is Skywalker's fight! Let him do it himself!" Tigress snarled.

"Suddenly, you're defending him? That's a first." Mantis said.

"Well, if he's rescuing Musaki, he might as well get rid of these pigs."

"Let his friends go help him."

Shia, Bucky, Crash, Hunter and Garrett all went in the abandoned house to follow them to where they're at. They crept over the stairs and saw the boars beating up Musaki, unaware that Skywalker was watching. Hunter said, "Pssst!"

Skywalker heard that voice and turned around to see his friends are there. He asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help you and also rescue Musaki." Garrett said.

"It's actually Shia's idea." Bucky said.

"I'm trying to find a way to surprise them." Skywalker whispered.

Then, Skywalker braced himself by going in and rescue Musaki and then, the boars went in to draw their swords at him, and they were laughing maniacally. Then, they raised the sword directed to Musaki's shoudler and plans to stab it, but it got interrupted due to an unknown dagger.

"What the--" Dhali said.

"Think you're gonna do my new best friend like that?" Skywalker asked.

"Think again!" the others said.

Musaki looked at them and said, "You guys are here!"

"Believe it!"

"Attack!"

The boars went in to attack and so do the others. Skywalker went in to untie Musaki and Rudy came in with the sword to catch him, but he missed and cut the rope instead, which made Musaki free. Musaki got in Rudy's face and smacked him upside the head. He said, "How do ya like that?"

Skywalker and his friends beat up all three of the boars and they beat them back with a ginormous war in their hands. Shia did an alley-oop backflip and kicked both Rudy and Buck in the shin, while Skywalker, Bucky, Crash, Hunter and Garrett went in to Dhali's face and beat them down. Skywalker and Crash used the ever-famous, head-bashing move on his head which knocked him out.

They both gave a high-five, but Rudy came to Musaki and kicked him in the nose. All of a sudden, Buck came to him and shoved him down, beating him up as hard as he can and then, threw him in the wall and fell down on the ground, hard, which made him unconscious.

They stopped and saw Musaki laying there, in an unconscious state and Skywalker was shocked to see his new best friend knocked boars were laughing demonically and all the others were really scared to find out what's happening. They went in close proximity to him and Dhali told them, "So, there's no one here to save you now, that way no one can hear you scream."

He pulled out a dagger towards them and the others held their hands in hopes to never let themselves go, and as they were ready to brace for death, they were shocked to see a huge crossbow out of nowhere that dropped the dagger. They turned around and saw Munster standing there in the roof.

"No way!" they all exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Dhali shouted.

Munster got down on the ground in front of Skywalker and his friends and said, "Do not harm these young'uns!"

"You came here to save us?" Crash asked.

"Well, I figured if you helped me, I must do the same."

"Nice story, old man, but you ain't gonna stop us with one eye! What are you gonna do about it?" Buck asked.

Munster ran head first over them and beat them down senseless with his fist, and feet and knocked both of them out. Munster panted furiously and the others said, "Whoa..."

Munster looked at them and gave them a wink. He turned to Skywalker and said, "Finish these boars!"

Skywalker looked at his sword and dagger and thought it was the perfect time to kill the three boars, so walked towards them and all of a sudden, Buck kicked Munster in the face and blood rushed through him and then, Skywalker stopped him, but Rudy shoved him in the wall, which the torch fell all the way down on the ground and it blew up and suddenly, it was gonna be on fire afterwards.

Then, Skywalker got up and went behind Rudy and without anything to say, Skywalker stabbed him in the back, which made Rudy squeal in fear. He breathed his last breath and fell down on the ground and died.

"RUDY!!!" Buck screamed.

Buck turned to Skywalker and attempted to him, but Skywalker stabbed him 12 times in the stomach, in which all blood came out of it. He fell down 43 feet in the ground, where the fire is starting to go ablaze. He pushed Rudy down there and all that's left is Dhali.

Dhali is still getting ready to fight and then, they leaped in the air and started fighting each other. They drew their swords at each other, but Skywalker was stronger than he is, and he broke Dhali's sword and fell down on the floor. Skywalker looked at Dhali and realized that he is responsible for killing his dad, so he told him, "This is for my dad."

Then, he rose his sword and stabbed him in the stomach and shoulder, and then, kicked him down on the ground and he threw his dead corpse into the fire. He panted furiously and looked at all three boars dead and engulfed in flames. He sighed happily and noticed that he won the fight and the others were cheering for Skywalker.

"Most awesome, dude!" Crash exclaimed.

"You beat him and kill him HARD!!" Shia said.

Skywalker chuckled and said, "Thanks, guys. You know, my dream has ben realized. My kung-fu skills are so cool!"

"What about Musaki?" asked Hunter.

They turned their attention to Musaki, which he's been unconscious for sometime and then, they were unaware that a piece of rocks were falling down. That's when they realized that the fire is getting bigger. Crash panics and asked, "What do we do?"

"We gotta get out of here!" Munster exclaimed.

"Not without Musaki!" Skywalker shouted.

* * *

That's an awesome battle. Will Musaki get rescued from the fire? Find out in the next chapter!


	19. Rescuing Musaki

Prepare for an intensity of awesomeness and have your adrenaline pumped for this. This is friendship-type thing and it's really moving and so wonderful! Tell me what you think afterwards.

* * *

Chapter 19: Rescuing Musaki

The old abandoned house is burning down and all the others outside were really afraid and frightened to the fact that there's Skywalker and the others--including Musaki--in there. Po panicked rapidly and began thinking horrible thoughts about it. He asked, "What if they never get out? What if they die? Or worse? We gotta do something to rescue them from this fire!"

"PANDA!!! Calm down!! They'll find a way out. We just have to keep our fingers crossed." Shifu said.

"Easy for you to say."

"Let's just hope that they make it out alive." Mantis said.

_Back at the burning house_

Everyone was afraid that there will be no way out of this place, and Skywalker isn't about to leave Musaki there and told Munster, "I have to help Musaki get out of this fire!"

"This young panda?" asked Munster.

Munster looked at Musaki's unconscious body and realized that he wasn't the type of person to leave a friend behind and told him, "You go help him out, you boys follow me."

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed.

Munster and the others went in to find a way out of this fire and Skywalker heard Musaki groan and he went to him and said, "Please wake up."

Musaki opened his eyes and saw Skywalker there and asked, "Sky? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here to get you out, man."

"Where are all the boars?"

"They're dead."

Musaki got himself up and sees the place in flames. They were both afraid to know what's gonna happen at this point. Musaki asked, "What do we do now?"

"We get out of here!"

Musaki and Skywalker both made a run for it and tried to find some other ways to get out of the place in different directions. Then, they saw some object out of nowhere falling through them and the whole thing exploded in a million pieces. Musaki was coughing and he was full of ash from it all. Skywalker looked at him and saw Musaki really worried and asked, "Are we gonna die?"

"No way! We're not gonna die!" Skywalker said.

Skywalker grabbed Musaki's paw and tried to find a way out of this fire and they both kept running all the way downstairs and Musaki suddenly felt really tired and so weak, that he felll down on the ground.

Skywalker saw him fall and said, "Come on, man! We got to keep moving!"

"Dude, my legs are tired."

"Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed Musaki's paw again and went forth on their way out. They went across this window, hoping that they might break it and escape at the same time, but it was already blocked by the boards there. Musaki panted heavily and coughed loudly, because most of the fire has gotten in his air and he fell down to the ground while Skywalker came back and he found a way out.

"We found an exit! We gotta get out of here!"

Skywalker turned around and tried to get Musaki, but the fire has made him so weak. He told him, "Sky...just....just go on out."

Skywalker panted and said, "Come on, man. We can't stay in here in this burning house."

"Just go."

"No! I'm not gonna leave you! You were the best friend I wanted to have, and I can relate to you so easily. Please...please don't leave me like this."

Musaki could see the tears coming from Skywalker's brown eyes, like he was really there. Musaki told him, "Just leave me here. It'll be okay."

Skywalker sighed heavily and more tears were coming from his eyes and he got down on his knees and told him, "I'm not gonna leave you. I'll stay here with you."

He got towards him and he looked at Musaki and said, weakly, "You're the best friend I ever had."

He looked at Skywalker with one tear coming from his eye as they got down on the floor in the ring of fire together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Munster, along with Crash, Shia, Garrett, Hunter and Bucky came out safely. But, they realized they're missing something. Shia asked, "Where's Skywalker?"

"And Musaki?" asked Crane.

They soon realized that they were the only two in the fire until Skywalker came out by himself without Musaki. Skywalker got out safely and landed on his knees, shaking. Shifu asked, "Where's Musaki?"

He was shaken and he raised his head up with tears in his eyes and said, "He's still in there."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"Musaki's still in the fire?!" asked Po.

"Yeah. I tried to help him, but I can't lift him up."

Po panted in fear and knowing that it's dangerous to go in the fire, he didn't want to see his own little brother getting burned down and dead. So, he sighed heavily and had no choice, but to go in and rescue Musaki. He ran towards the side of the house and entered in the door to find Musaki.

"Po, don't do it!" Shifu shouted.

"He's going in to rescue Musaki?" asked Tigress.

Shifu sighed heavily and looked at Tigress and said, "Yes, he is."

"I hope he makes it back in one piece." Munster said.

Po covered his nose and tried not to get himself burned. He searched in every room to find Musaki there and he looked high and low from the fire to find him. He panted heavily and almost lost hope to find him, until a little black and white figure was still in there. When he looked at it, he realized that it's Musaki.

He ran towards him and saw him unconscious and weak, like the fire got into his throat and he can't move. He picked him up and grabbed him and made his way out of here, trying to find the exit out. All of a sudden, he sees the roof coming down hard and then, he ran past it and went out the same direction he entered. He escaped the door out of harm's way and went back outside where the others are.

They were surprised to see Po carrying Musaki and he set him down on the ground. Skywalker walked to him and said, "Musaki, wake up! Dude, wake up! Come on, Saki. Don't leave me like this!"

"Lil' Saki! Get up! Please wake up, little buddy! Don't do this to us! Don't die!" Po shouted, with tears coming out of his eyes.

There was no pulse coming from him. He looked at him and saw his eyes closed shut. He panted heavily and the tears were falling down on his eyes. He whispered, "Musaki...please be alive. Please!"

He was sobbing heavily and Skywalker started crying also. Everyone else looked at him and Viper asked, "Is he....?"

They were all in tears, just most of them, didn't know that Musaki would actually die. Shifu went to him and said, "Musaki...you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Your happiness, positiveness and comforting spirit made us all to try to be a better person. I love you like the son I never wanted."

Shifu let out on tear from his eye and a choked sob out of him. The one tear got in Musaki and he started breathing sharply and started coughing loudly. The others were surprised to see him alive again. Po got in Musaki's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Lil' Saki!! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, so am I. Can you get off me, please?" Musaki asked.

"Sorry."

Po lets go of Musaki quickly and the others were all surrounding him, hugging and comforting him. He looked at Skywalker and said, "Hey, you're okay."

"So are you. I was so scared that you weren't gonna make it."

"Well, I'm here now, am I?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that you're okay, man."

Musaki saw Skywalker with tears from his eyes and he let out a samll chuckle and said, "Me too, buddy."

Skywalker came to him and gave him a hug. They both embraced it and there was a little tear coming from Musaki's eyes. He looked at him and said, "You beat them boars DOWN!!!"

"Indeed, I did."

"Man, you should've seen it. It was so awesome! Skywalker took down these boars like they didn't give him a chance. Then, he stabbed all three of them. It was the awesomest thing I've ever seen!" Shia exclaimed.

Munster looked at Musaki and said, "You gave quite a scare, little man."

"Thanks, Munster."

They saw the every part of the house coming down and Mantis whispered, "Holy snap."

"Let's get out of here." Crane said.

"Fast."

"I'd like to thank all you young'uns for helping me out." Munster said.

"The same to you." Skywalker said.

"We will be forever grateful for this." Shifu said.

They gave each other a bow and Shifu looked at Skywalker and said, "Congratulations, young Skywalker. You are now officially a kung-fu master."

Everyone cheered for Skywalker and it was an emotional moment for him, to know that his dream has been realized. It was a joyous moment that he'll remember for the rest of his life. Everyone left Serrano Hills and went back to the Jade Palace for a much-deserved rest from fighting and rescuing all day long, but Skywalker definitely deserved everything he needed to be a kung-fu expert, with friends surrounding him with much-needed support.

* * *

Great ending for a battle. The story isn't ending yet! I'm gonna post some more chapters, so stay tuned!


	20. Proud Moment

Sorry it took so long. Have to break in this story and it's an aftermath of the events that occured in the battle of Serrano Hills. It's heartwarming and pretty awesome! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 20: Proud Moment

Several hours later, the gang returned to the Jade Palace after a ginormous battle and a life-risking rescue and has become completely weary, but victorious. Musaki walked back upstairs with a few minor scratches and bruises, but he seems fine. He was limping a little and barely got burned by that fire back at Serrano Hills and tries to walk normally. Shifu saw him limping a little and went up to him and said, "Musaki."

Musaki turned around and saw Shifu standing there, looking concerned and stern as if he was busted for something. He looked at him and asked, "What's up?"

"You've done a good job, but you know how worried we were? That fire could've burned you or worse!" Shifu shouted.

"It's not my fault. It's those boars that started the fire on purpose." Musaki answered.

"If it wasn't for Skywalker, you wouldn't be standing here today."

Musaki sighed and said, "I know I should've. I didn't mean to cause anything that would make you feel this way."

Shifu looked at him with an angry look, but his blue eyes changed from anger to compassionate and relief and told him, "I know you didn't. It's just that--- when you were in that fire, I could only think of horrible things that could've happened to you. When Po came in to rescue you, it's like I almost lost someone that's really dear to me."

"Dude, you know that you'll never lose me. And a promise is a promise." Musaki said, as he puts his hand on Shifu's shoulder.

"Skywalker and Po both owe you their lives."

"I know. And I appreciate them for that."

"Well, all I can I say is that I was extremely proud of you for what you did back there, by kicking the mess out of those boars. That power that you had--that's incredible."

Musaki chuckles and said, "Thanks. It's been inside of me since 2 years ago. The last time I did that was when that crazy jaguar tried to kill me back in Korea. It was crazy and that jaguar didn't know what hit him."

"I bet I would've seen that."

Musaki chuckled and walked away, but Shifu stopped him and asked, "Where you going?"

"I'm kinda tired from all that fighting and I need a rest. I have lost an enormus amount of energy in me."

Shifu stopped him and said, "Not after you get some treatment and a bath."

Musaki looked confused and asked, "Do I need bandages?"

"Yes, you do. I saw you limping earlier. Not to worry. I'll take care of it."

"Seriously?"

Shifu gave him a stern glare and asked, "You got a problem with that? Then, quickly, within a few seconds, Musaki said, "Okay, you win. Let's see what you got."

"That's what I thought you said. Meet me in my room."

"Yes, master."

Musaki walked off and couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Musaki is a teen and that risk he took back at the battle, was very damaging for him. He sighed heavily, rubbed his temples and whispered, "Teenagers these days..."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was sunset and Skywalker is sitting there on the tree at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, thinking about the events that happened and how his dreams of being a kung-fu master became his real calling. He also realized that he saved his friend from that fire and realized that this was the situation that really risked his life to save Musaki's life and it made him wonder; did he actually accomplish something?

With that, he looked up at the sky and thought about his dad. He said, "I know I deserve to have my dream come true? The question is: did I earn it? I wish if you would've seen what I did, you would've been very proud of me now."

He heard the wind blowing through the air and it stroked his fur and by that, he realizes that his father could be, even if he's not here. He sighed heavily and then, sat down, picked up his guitar and started playing some music to sort of heal his troubled heart. While he was playing his guitar, another instrument starts playing as well. He turned around and saw Shifu playing his flute and became really impressed by it.

Shifu stopped playing and asked, "Can I join you?"

Skywalker looked at him with a smile and responded, "Sure."

With that, Shifu resumed playing his flute and Skywalker back to playing his guitar, playing music together. They played a sentimental, sweet and gentle sound that felt like their in their world and both of them are in it. They looked at each other, while they were playing and both of them look extremely happy.

They stopped playing for a while and Skywalker was surprised at Shifu's flute-playing talent. He said, "How long have you have that?"

Shifu looked at the flute and told him, "I've had this since I was young. It was a parting gift that my grandfather carved for me. Since then, I've been playing this flute when I have every ounce of emotions that I get, like when I have sad thoughts, happy thoughts, and everything else. It brings me peace after that. How long have you had that guitar?"

"My dad gave it to me after I turned three. It happened 3 months before he died. Every part of this guitar reminds me of my dad and it helps me feel better after I play it. I can feel his presence everywhere. As I got more, my mom sent me some more when I turned eight. By then, I always wanted to do things; kung-fu and do music. With these, it makes it easier for me to have as my goals and I want to achieve them."

Shifu sighed and looked at Skywalker and told him, "That's why I came here. You took down these boars and killed them like the dogs they were. I was grateful that you tried to rescue Musaki from the fire, even though Po was the one that rescued him."

"What else was I supposed to do? He is my best friend after all and I really feel like he's part of my family." Skywalker said.

"Since you came here, you have been like part of our family and I'm hoping that you and your stepdad get along very well."

Skywalker looked at Shifu and realized that he's seemed like a nice person, as like a father figure to him and told him, "What would you say if I lived here?"

Shifu froze and then paused for a few seconds and told him, "It would be wonderful for me if you lived here. Though, I'm not quite sure if you want to leave behind Golden Falls."

"You're like the family I never had, besides my friends, everyone else is like my brothers and sisters here."

"I know you are, and I am happy to say that you are the new kung-fu master."

The fact that Shifu told him that he's the new kung-fu master--only for a week--was a breathtaking moment for Skywalker and it became another chapter in his journey. It got him emotional and tears were streaming through his face and he looked extremely happy. He looked at him in the eye and said, "Thank you...master."

He holds his fist on his hand and Shifu did the same and they bowed to each other for respect and honor. At that point, it feels like Skywalker considers himself a hero and a new kung-fu master apprentice.

"Hey, what's up?"

They turned around and saw Musaki with a few bandages on his elbows, shoulder and leg standing there. Skywalker chuckled and asked, "What happened to you?"

Musaki chuckles and said, "I got a few scars on me that are bandaged, thanks to this dude."

Skywalker looked at Shifu and asked, "Did you really do it?"

"Yes, I did. Had to do something that cover up those scars. Lucky that he's alive." Shifu said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Skywalker, I would've died in that bruning house."

"Can we talk alone, master?"

Shifu looked at Musaki and Skywalker and realize that they needed some moments and said, "I'll be meditating if you need me."

He walked off and left Skywalker and Musaki alone to talk amongst themselves and Musaki asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

Skywalker sighed heavily and told him, "Dude, you know you're my new best friend, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when I saw you lying down on that fire earlier, it made me realize that I wasn't about to leave you behind, but you wanted me to save myself."

"If I didn't, then you wouldn't be able to live to see tomorrow. I wanted you to save yourself, so you could make it back safely."

"It's like you're the little brother I never had and I would risk my life for you just like I did today."

"You know, you gotta admit, it was a selfless thing to rescue me. If you or Po hadn't have saved me, I would've been burnt to a crisp."

Skywalker chuckled softly and Musaki smiled at him and told him, "Thanks for saving me. You really are a good friend."

"I was thinking about living here, but I'm not sure that if I leave Golden Falls and my family. What if they need me?"

"I'm pretty sure you guys can work something out. I know that your friends are psyched about living here. They told me about it on the way back."

"Wherever my friends go, I must always be by their side, no matter what."

"You've got some great friends, Sky...including me."

"Yeah, I am so lucky that I saved the day."

They both high-fived each other, gave knuckle touches and hugged each other. Skywalker sighed and told him, "If my dad was here, he would be very proud of me."

"I'm sure he'll be more proud of you as I am." Musaki said.

Skywalker looked up at the sky and told him, "I know he is."

* * *

Musaki and Skywalker are good friends. The coolness continues very soon! Stick around!


	21. Happiness from Above

Time for a spiritual heartfelt moment with Skywalker. You might want to get a tissue for this.

* * *

Chapter 21: Happiness from Above

The sky turns from day to night several hours after the gang's return from Serrano Hills from the battle of the boars, also being Skywalker's first fight and adventure that he's ever had to accomplish his dreams of being a kung-fu master. As Skywalker sits down on the hills of the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, he starts to reflect on what he's been through the past three years after being beaten by his stepdad, but he's also reconciling his relationship with his stepfather and he's hoping that that bond will grow even more stronger.

But he's stuck with making his own choice; living in the Jade Palace or go back home to his family in Golden Falls. He's already been taught everything he needs to know about kung-fu and that he's gonna use those skills for self-defense and self-confidence and in one step closer to following his dreams. He looks up at the sky and thinks very fondly of his father and realizes that if he was here, he would tell him how proud he is of him.

He whispered, "Dad, I know you can't hear me, but I have fought my first fight and I have succeeded in being a kung-fu master. If you were here, you would've been very proud of me. I know that I can do anything that I want to do to accomplish everything I can."

All of a sudden, the wind starts blowing again, but Skywalker heard a whisper from a mile away.

"Sky...."

It alarmed him quickly and looked around to see who was whispering his name. He asked, "Who's that?"

"It's me...."

Suddenly, the shadows came behind Skywalker and he turned around to see a white angel figure coming right behind. He can feel the wind blowing through his fur and he couldn't believe his eyes. He sees a muskrat-like figure who's taller, has brown eyes and appears as an angel. The angel looked at Skywalker and smiled at him very quickly and said, "Hello, my son."

Skywalker gasped in shock and he couldn't believe what he saw. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He ranged from shock to complete surprise that it was the person that encouraged him to follow his dreams at an early age.

He whispered, "Dad?"

He chuckled and said, "It's okay. It's just me. Don't be afraid."

Skywalker didn't know how to react to it and his only reaction was shock and joy. He got a little misty-eyed and told him, "I always thought you would be dead and you'd look over me in heaven."

"Yes, that's true. Through the past since I was dead, I promised myself I would watch over my son, even he can't see me, but he can feel my presence everywhere. That's why I was the wind so you would never feel alone."

"I-I missed you much. I thought that I would--"

"Sky, I know you missed me a lot, but there's something you have to understand. At some point, you have to get used to the fact that I can't come back from heaven. You just have to feel my presence everytime you think of me."

Skywalker sighed heavily and said, "I know."

"I've also saw that the fact that you and Edgar haven't gotten along since childhood and also teenhood. He had no right to harm you like that. You just have to look at the good in him and not focus on the bad."

Skywalker understood him. He has to stop shutting his stepfather out and spend some more time with him. He looked at his father and sees his smiling face for the first time. He smiled back and told him, "I guess I understand what you're saying. I just have to treat him better and I do need him in my life."

His father nodded and he felt like he's understanding more. He also told him, "It looks like you've been man of the house, taking care of your mother and yourself. And look at you now. You're turning into a young man now. And how old are you?"

"16."

"16. I wish I would've lived to see your 16th birthday."

"Me, too."

"I understand you've been doing some kung-fu. See, as I told you, if you can dream and work hard at it, then it'll happen. And I see that you've been taking kung-fu and music seriously. And the person I saw before I left this earth has grown in so many ways and watching you train with the famous Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, it has made me even more proud to use those skills. You've always had a lot of courage, perseverance and confidence in you."

Skywalker chuckled and told him, "If I do....I got it from you."

"Yes, you did. From me, your mother and also in yourself. Use those skills and always follow your heart."

Skywalker sighed heavily and said, "Thanks. I like it here in Jade Palace, though I'm not sure that if I could weither go home or live here. Think you can help me?"

His father chuckled, stared at Skywalker and said, "The decision is not mine to make, Sky. It's yours."

"I know, but what should I do?"

"Just trust your heart."

Some tears were flowing through his face and said, "You always told me to follow my heart, but how do I know how to make the right decision?"

"You will. You just have to learn to rely on yourself and whatever choices you make will make a positive influence in yourself."

Skywalker sighed heavily and then, he looked at his father and told him, "No wonder why I miss you so much."

His father patted Skywalker's shoulder and he felt that it was the real thing. Skywalker caught his father's hand and held on to it real tight and noticed that it's really real. He closed his eyes as tears were flowing through his face and then, he went towards him and hugged him really tightly. At that point, Skywalker really felt like he could never let his father go at all.

He whispered to him, "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, my son. You are the best thing that ever happened to you. I couldn't be any more proud of you that you came in our lives. I knew from the first time me and your mother became parents, I always knew one of these days that you would achieve great things and you proved it to us."

Skywalker opened his eyes and smiled at his father and he smiled back. His father patted his son's head and said, "Take care of yourself, my son."

"Y-Y-You're leaving?"

"Yes, I have to go."

"B-But you just got here!"

"I know, but I have to go back."

"Do you have to leave now? Please, don't go! Don't leave me!"

His father could see him sobbing so hard that he had to comfort him. He stared into Skywalker's teary brown eyes and said, "You know I will never leave you. I'll always be by your side. But it's the only way in order to take care of yourself and also follow your dreams."

He looked at him and that his presence was so strong that it couldn't be taken away. His tears were falling down and said, "I understand, but you mean a lot to me.I don't want to lose you again, dad."

His father saw the tears coming down his eyes and he looked at him with a smile, held his chin and said, "You won't lose me, Skywalker. I can still watch over you and your mother and Edgar too until we're all together again."

Skywalker blinked his eyes and knew that there's no doubt that he'll see his father again when he also leaves this world and then, he closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding. He asked, "Promise me?"

"I promise I will wait for you all."

Skywalker smiled and has believed that he has come a long way and whispered, "I believe you, father. I understand you will look out for me and my mom and we miss you a lot. We've been thinking about you and praying for you every day and I will always have the encouragement and support you gave me and I will cherish this for the rest of my life. And I'm so lucky to be called...your son. Goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye, my wonderful son."

Then, the wind blows again and his father starts to fly away back into heaven, where he can continue looking after his son and the sky brightened up the night sky and by the time he returned to heaven, there was silence in the air. Skywalker looked up and saw the moon in the center of the sky and he got down on his knees and starts crying softly. But, then he seemed happy that he got to see his father again and there is no doubt that he's gonna see him again.

"You okay, Sky?"

Skywalker turned around and saw Musaki standing there. He said, "Hey, Saki."

"I thought I would find you here."

"So did I."

"So, what's with the teary-eyes?"

Skywalker stood up and told him, "I saw my dad....as an angel."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I bet that he's proud of you for coming in such a long way to follow your dreams."

Skywalker turned around and saw the sky and that whenever he sees the sky, it reminds him of his father and that he will always be with him always. He turned to Musaki and told him, "He already is. He really is proud of me and I will never forget him and I loved him and he loved me....and I always will."

* * *

Sorry it came so short, but this is pretty much what I thought out of. Anyways, will Skywalker make the right choice? Will he go back home? Will he stay? Are you waiting to see what happens next? To have those questions answered, the next chapter will come!!


	22. Skywalker's Choice

Well, this is what you've all been waiting for: Skywalker makes his choice. Will he stay or go? When you read this, you'll be the judge.

* * *

Chapter 22: Skywalker's Choice

The next day came and Skywalker opened his blurry, tired eyes and moaned silently, because he's been getting enough sleep after that gruesome battle. He sat up on the bed, yawned silently, scratched his back and got out of bed slowly and walked around, looking tired and feels like he's full of insomnia. He opened the door of his room and went down the hallway and then, closed the door behind him and just kept walking.

Throughout most of the week, Skywalker has come a long way since he went away from Golden Falls to pursue his dream of being a kung-fu master and also to do music. It seems as though he's been given a chance to do all these things that he can actually accomplish himself in.

He opened the door in the bunkhouse and what he sees in front of him, is Master Shifu. He didn't know what to expect; either more training or if he wants to tell him something. He looked up at him and said, "Good morning, master."

"Good morning, master Skywalker." Shifu said.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, master Skywalker, I got a little surprise for you in the front of the palace if you want to see it."

It hit Skywalker like a ton of bricks. He didn't expect to have a big surprise laid out for him. He stepped down the steps and asked, "What's the surprise, master?"

"Follow me."

He can tell that he couldn't spill it out of his mouth and he was eager to see what it is, so he followed him over to the Jade Palace and when he got there, Skywalker became a little agitated about Shifu keeping it a surprise, so when they stopped, they looked at the door and Skywalker asked, "What's behind this door?"

"Just open it."

"Dude, can you at least tell me what it is?"

Shifu nodded his head and told him, "My lips are sealed. Open the door and see for yourself."

Skywalker sighed frustratedly and then, when he opened the door, he saw the entire gang coming in; Po, The Five, Skywalker's friends and Musaki, as if they were waiting for him. He looked around and they all said, in unison, "Good morning, Master Skywalker."

"Hey, guys."

He got kinda confused and didn't know what's coming his way. He turned to Shifu and asked, "What's the surprise?"

Shifu kept tight-lipped, but he looked at him with a smile and said, "Why don't you ask....your parents about it?"

Skywalker's eyes widened up and his jaw dropped to the floor and it hit him like a million bricks that his mom and stepdad are here. He chuckled softly to himself and then, turned to Shifu and said, "What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, we are."

He turned around and he saw his mother, Marissa and his stepdad, Edgar, standing there. He ran over to them and hugged them tightly. He looked at them and said, "I missed you guys."

"We figured you would." Marissa said.

"We missed you, too, sport." Edgar said, chuckling.

It was amazing that Edgar actually patted him in the head, in a gentle way and it seems as though, they're gonna move forward very soon. He sighed heavily and told Edgar, "I know we haven't seen each other eye-to-eye and also, try to beat the crap out of me, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you do that a lot." Marissa agreed.

Edgar sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, I know. But this time, it's gonna be different. I'll try to be the best stepfather you wanted and I haven't tried as hard, because my dreams were heading towards your future and I was wrong for that. From now on, you're your own person. You should learn to make your own choices for your own future and we'll support you all the way. If kung-fu and music is something you want to do, I say go for it."

Skywalker smiled at him and said, "Thanks for your support, dad. It really means a lot to me."

Edgar was surprised that he called him 'dad' for the first time and it's been a roller-coaster ride for him. At first, there has been some resentment and maybe some violence going on, but as Skywalker embraced Edgar for the first time, it's like there's some good in Edgar and there's some peace going in between each other.

"So, your son has been extremely passionate about his dreams and we've been working him like clockwork for some serious training. The thing is, he has been doing extremely well. He does some serious basic training and when we saw him doing those moves, I thought, 'he must do some serious training.'" Shifu said.

"He has. He's been taking classes since he was younger and he's won every tournament since he was 7. And he's also into music, like he owns guitars, writes songs and sings a lot. He's been involved in several talent shows and music competition and he's really awesome at it." Marissa explained.

"How does Edgar feel about most of it? Because, when we first met him, he wasn't happy with the way he treated Skywalker." Po said.

"Honestly, it started when he was 13 and Edgar had to beat him up in order to follow his dream, which is entirely unhealthy for him and that the fact that he wants his dream to be his future, to me, is despicable. We argue most of the time about Skywalker's future."

"And she's the one that starts it." Edgar explained.

"I do not. Your constant violent behavior on Skywalker is the one that started it the most. Then, we argue about it. Most times, Skywalker would be crying and being really upset of all the angst and stress we put him through and Edgar pressures him a lot."

"Does it scare you, Sky?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, it does scare me when you guys fight and it scares me most that you beat me up."

"I'm sorry, Sky. I had no intention of beating you up whatsoever. I guess I broke my promise I made myself those past three years." Edgar said.

"What promise?"

"Well, my dad used to beat me up and abuse me in my childhood and it was the most devasting thing that I ever faced. Whenever I see him coming, I just hide in my room and stay there until it's safe to even walk around and I promised myself that I would never do the same thing to my kids and then, I end up doing it to you. From now on, things are gonna be different and I won't be that person again and I'm breaking the cycle."

Skywalker didn't know that his father used to beat up Edgar and passed it to him when he promised himself not to. He sighed heavily and said, "I wish you would've told me that before."

"Well, I was thinking about myself and not about your feelings, but now I've changed. I've changed, Sky."

"I believe that you're changing. And I'm really sorry for cutting you off. I was still in grieving over my dad."

"That's okay. Is it too late to bond?"

Skywalker smiled at him and said, "It's never too late!"

He hugged him tightly and Edgar embraced the hug and it really made him feel good inside and all over, like he never had it before. The others became really saw this re-connection coming in the palace. Marissa looked at the others and said, "I bet it must be a real joy to have him around."

"It has. He's really cool to hang out with." Musaki said.

'Yeah, we love having him around." Po said.

"And you should've seen him in his first kung-fu battle. It was amazing!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Yeah, those three boars that killed your real father, he killed them back. It's like nothing we've ever seen before."

"You did that?" asked Edgar.

"I bet those boars were scared to death." Marissa said.

"They were about to kill him, but he didn't back down. He got rid of these retards every which way but loose." Crane said.

"What do you want to take away from this?" asked Shifu.

"That I gotta work hard to get what I have and also to be thankful and appreciative for the person in your life to help you along the way and also I gotta learn to forgive others who treated you wrong and they'll forgive you back." Skywalker said.

"Wow. You've really came a long way."

Skywalker didn't know which decision to choose; either go home or stay and live in the Jade Palace, where he's most comfortable in. He sighed heavily and that made his parents notice. Marissa asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Well, I'm a little sad knowing that I'm gonna leave and....I don't want to leave."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda like it better and it's like home to me. But, I don't want to leave you guys out. You're everything to me and everything, but..."

"He's thinking about living here." Shifu said.

"We think he would make a great fit here."

"If Skywalker's staying, then, we're staying also." Crash said.

"Once a Golden Falls brother, always a Golden Falls brother." Hunter said.

"Thanks, guys."

Edgar and Marissa looked at each other and realize that he wants to live out his dream and it would be a waste if he left Jade Palace behind, and his father did support him to follow his heart and make his choices to better himself. She looked at Skywalker and said, "Promise you'll write me everyday?"

His eyes were growing wider and he hugged her tightly. A few tears were falling down his face and he said, "I will write you guys all the time."

"Your son will be in good hands with us and so will his friends here. I think he will grow to love kung-fu." Shifu said.

Then, Crash, Bucky, Hunter, Garrett and Shia were going to Skywalker and they hugged him tightly and high-fived him and everything. It's like the choice has been made for him to live in the palace. For Skywalker, it was the happiest time of his life.

"We are very grateful to have you here, Skywalker."

"I know."

"Maybe when you come for a visit, we can spend some time together, if you want." Edgar said.

Skywalker smiled at him and said, "I'll look forward to it."

"I'm sure your father would be extremely proud." Shifu said.

"We know he's proud of Skywalker." Marissa said.

Skywalker has felt really appreciated about being in palace and follow his dreams and it seems as though a little hard work would pay off for him in the long run and he's very happy about living in the palace. Later on, his parents were about to leave and they hugged him tightly and they all said goodbye to them and left the palace with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss Skywalker." Edgar said.

"So will I and we're very excited to see him again." Marissa said.

Skywalker smiled and said to himself, "Thanks, dad. I am now living out my dream."

Shifu went to him and said, "Your parents are good people."

"I know. They're so good, even though I've been through a rough time in my life."

"Yes. That's only part one of the surprise."

Skywalker became shocked and said, "There's another?"

Shifu nodded his head and Skywalker said, "This I gotta see!"

* * *

I kinda wanted Skywalker to stay because he feels really happy here and is a perfect fit for the others. The second surprise is on the second chapter! It'll be grawesome (great and awesome)!


	23. New Hero

Prepare for Skywalker's victorious moment and he gets to share it with his friends. It'll be wicked sweet! BTW, this is his second surprise!

* * *

Chapter 23: New Hero

A few seconds later, Shifu took Skywalker to the back of the palace and went to the courtyard, the same place where Po flew out of nowhere and became the Dragon Warrior, by 'accident', of course. When they got there, they saw Po, the Five, Musaki and Skywaker's friends there. Skywalker looked at them and asked, "What's this all about?"

"Well, a lot of people heard about what you did in Serrano Hills yesterday and felt like they want to see you." Shifu said.

"Like, how many?"

Shifu looked at Crane and nodded his head and then, he went up and and grabbed the door and opened it with his feet. When the door opens, there's this ginormous crowd cheering for Skywalker and most of them are from Serrano Hills. He let out a huge gasp of excitement and amazement that all these people were literally cheering for Skywalker and his amazing attempts to save their home and also fight those boars.

He walked around and saw all their smiling faces and amazing cheers. It kinda made him feel like he was an actual hero. He just could not believe his eyes and ears when he heard those crowds.

He looked at them and said, "Whoa, I've always wanted a lot of people cheering for me, but I've never actually experienced this before."

"Well, what do you expect? They're all cheering for you." Po said.

Then, Shifu went to the corner of the courtyard and when they saw him standing there, the crowd quickly goes in silence and then, they all paid attention to him. He looks up at them and tells them, "I see you're all anticipating the wonderful things that Skywalker did for us yesterday back there."

The crowd cheers again and Skywalker had to just take all this victory in and it's like he wanted this more than everything and that cheering added fuel to the fire when the Five, Musaki and Po came from behind.

"Okay, if we can calm our fan base for a sec, maybe we can talk to you all now." Mantis said.

The crowd was in silence again and then Po went in first to speak up. He said, "We've had an awesome week and not just because of a heroic battle, we've added a new member to the Furious family. He came all the way from Golden Falls to pursue his dream; kung-fu and music. Recently, he's been training a lot and we've been training him like clockwork and he's been catching on pretty well. He's a great person, awesome guy to be around and he's now, a new apprentice and trainee who saved half of the entire land of Serrano Falls just yesterday and it's AWESOME!!!"

Skywalker felt joyful that Po could say some great and encouraging words about him that are really amazing and so complimentary that the hero he definitely worshipped has worshipped him back. On that note, Po continued on with his little introduction.

"So, it gives me great pleasure to present our new family member....Skywalker!!"

As soon as the crowd starts cheering, Skywalker goes up the stage and when he got to the top, the cheering goes to a higher pitch as they saw him running up the stage and he's standing there, looking proud and content to be around. HE waved to them and smiled at all of them.

'Wow. This must be like a dream. A dream that I hope that I refuse to wake up from.' Skywalker thought.

Then, Shifu comes to him and said, "Skywalker, on behalf of everyone here in the Jade Palace and from the people in Serrano Hills, we would like to say thank you on your part and in your behalf for rescuing the people and kicking all those boars' butts and made them give their lives a living heck! I know you've been through a lot and we would just like to say welcome to the Furious Five!"

The crowd cheers again and a big load of confetti just spread across the courtyard and it's like he's being celebrated for the first time after being in the palace for a week. Shifu comes in with this golden medal for 'Best New Hero' and it felt like he deserved all the respect and honor he needed.

Skywalker was completely speechless.

"I-I just-- This is-- I just....don't know what to say, really, except, thank you guys so much for giving me the chance. It's been....a week full of awesomeness for me." Skywalker said.

"And he didn't do this alone. He has his friends come over and assist and they're the new members of this group. Come on over." Shifu said.

The crowd cheers again and in comes Bucky, Shia, Garrett, Hunter and Crash coming in front of Skywalker and Shifu gave them all medals for doing their part. They looked at their medals and realize that this is the most important part of their lives that they'll most likely cherish.

"This is AWESOME!!!" Crash shrieked.

"Ditto!" Bucky agreed.

"You know, ourselves and Skywalker have been friends since day one and whatever goals we can accomplish, we can do it together. Even though, he's been an independent dude, he's always reliable to help the ones that helps him most and it shows. And we've done our part and we can also hope that we can do more adventures with this group of kung-fu fighting experts. And we're really thankful for that." Shia said.

"Also, my mother and my stepfather Edgar has been so supportive, even though Edgar wasn't so much in it, but he's come a long way. If it wasn't for them, and also my dad included--may he rest in peace-- I wouldn't even be here right now. So I do thank them for that. If my dad was here, I would say, 'I did it. I did the impossible, but I made it possible for me and my future and I did it for you.' And he would so proud of me and I deserved to be proud of." Skywalker said.

The crowd was moved by his speech and they added an extra cheering and applause and they actually stood up and continued cheering. Shifu was in his happy place for Skywalker, Musaki smiled at lot and feels proud of Skywalker, The Five were impressed with him and Po got tremendously emotional over this thing.

Musaki looked at Po and sees him wiping his tears away. He sighed and said, "I saw that, tough dude."

Po looked at him and said, "No, it's not that. It's just that those confetti got in my eye and then...."

He could definitely recognize that look and sees that he's faking it and then, Po sighed heavily and said, "I'm just happy for him."

"Dude, it's cool. I'm happy for him, too."

The crowd cheers again and then, Shifu went up and said, "And now, wihout futuer ado, let me introduce you to the new Furious Five members; Bucky, Shia, Garrett, Crash, Hunter and the person that kept it together and also, the new hero; Skywalker!"

They all went to the stage and all the people were cheering like crazy and they grabbed all their hands together and raised them up, like a victory moment. All they can do is just take it all in and embrace that moment. For Skywalker, it's a moment that he'll never forget and will be very proud to share that moment in the future and to know that he and his friends are in a big part of the Furious Five, it just made it all the more special and their amazing warrior spirits will show and it made him what he's always become....a hero.

* * *

Now THAT'S a big surprise. Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story! It'll rock your socks off or something like that. Laterz! ;)


	24. Skywalker's Song

Well, this is it. The last chapter of 'Skywalker's Climb.' It's been an awesome fic to work with and I hope that the ending will get everyone's attention. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 24: Skywalker's Song

A few hours later, Skywalker was sitting in his room after his victorious heroism celebration, taking it easy for a while and strumming his guitar and everything. He finally feels what it like being acknowledged and/or appreciated for everything he's done and he's been living his dream of being a kung-fu master. All the hard work and training has paid off for him, even though it only lasted for a week.

Then, came a knock on his door and Skywalker stopped for a while and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's the Dragon Warrior."

"Come in."

Po opened the door and he was surprised to see him coming in. Skywalker smiled and asked, "What's up?"

He sees Po's goofy smile coming in and asked, "So, what's it like being a hero and being part of the Furious Five?"

"Hey, it's no problem."

Po didn't expect him to be not so excited and then, Skywalker quickly smiled in excitement and replied, "It's awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"I finally get to be a part of something that I've always been admired to be around with. It's just....for the first time in my life, I actually accomplished something that no one would thought the least bit possible and I've shown it this week." Skywalker said.

"Well, we're all really happy for you and you're a part of our family!" Po said, happily.

He suddenly squeezed him tightly, almost as if he's really hugging him and also crushing him at the same time. Skywalker was choking a little and asked, "Dude, can you let me go? I'm being squished."

He sees him squeezing Skywalker so close to his chest and then, he quickly releases him and got extremely embarassed about it. He let out an embarassed chuckle and said, "Sorry, little buddy."

Skywalker tried to breathe again and then, he got all the air back and said, "It's okay. Just try not to hug me so hard, please."

"Okay. Sorry about that, but I'm a hugger. What are you gonna do?"

"That's cool. I'm kind of a hugger also. Just giving some and getting some."

"That's cool, too."

Skywalker sighed and then, looked at Po and noticed that he's been compassionate and kindhearted ever since he got there. He asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, little guy." Po replied.

Skywalker didn't know what to make of it and then told him, "Most people who do kung-fu and also being masters, they always get so strict, tough and most times, just be a little...cold-hearted. You, being the Dragon Warrior, you're kinda different. I mean, I've heard of you ever since they announced you as the Dragon Warrior. I always expected a lot more serious, strict and really aggressive, but you're not like others. You're cool, funny, easy to listen and talk to, and really show so much kindness. How come you were nice to me, though?"

Po bit his lip and then, looked back on all the times that he's been trained a little rough, but pulled through it and then, he looked at Skywalker and told him, "I was like you once, and throughout the whole time, I've been really friendly and positive towards everyone here, though most of them are kinda a little...not used to a panda like me, but as the days grow on, they slowly gave me some respect, but after I was the Dragon Warrior, it gradually went to a huge amount of honor and respect that they had for me. It was weird, but at least I did everything to make a difference and from that point, I knew that it would change my life. So, it's an awesome responsibility, but it's a lot of fun. When you came around, you remind me a lot like myself and I can understand you easily, like when you first started out. Well, that and making new friends also. That's how I am, mostly."

"Wow. It's kinda like you're my father or the brother I never had. You've been so cool to me since I first came here and now I finally feel like I'm ready to call you guys my new family." Skywalker said.

"Well, the both of us are gonna get along really great. Count on it."

Skywalker held his fist out and Po smiled a little and pounded on it, just to let them know that they were gonna be tight till the end. Skywalker chuckled and said, "Thanks, Po....for everything."

"I'm happy to help." Po said.

Po looked through his bed and saw some papers being written and then, he asked, "You write these songs?"

"Of course. They're basically just ways to express myself whenever I have happy thoughts, sad thoughts, angry thoughts, scary thoughts and also, something everyone else can relate to." Skywalker answered.

Then, he had an idea. He looked at him and asked, "You ever thought about singing some of the songs you wrote in front of everyone?"

"My goal, besides kung-fu, is the chance to do music."

"Well, every year or month in China, in this area, we always have a music competiton or a festival. It's just for fun, though and you get to sing a song, whether it's something you wrote or something you thought of in front of everyone."

Skywalker dropped his jaw and asked, "You guys do that?"

"Seeing as how we live here, everyone else participates and we do the same. Either way, it's really fun."

"That sounds awesome. When is that?"

"That's sorta why I came. Shifu told me you have great musical ability and he wants you to show it at tonight's music extravaganza."

Skywalker's eyes grew massively and realized that this is a chance to let out his musical talents to everyone and he's really excited about showing it to everyone. He looked at Po and said, "I would love to do that."

Po smiled and said, "Awesome! We'll all be in the crowd cheering you on."

"I hope so."

* * *

A few hours later, Skywalker stood in the Peach Tree, finding some peace and solitude after a rigorous week of battling and training. There were so many thoughts going on his head about being a hero and also, singing in a ginormous crowd. He grabbed a hold of his necklace and then, he reaches in his bag to find his good luck charm to use for tonight.

Then, Shifu came in and saw him standing there and asked, "Here's the little hero. How's it going?"

Skywalker chuckled and said, "Going really great."

"So, I take it Po told you about the music extravaganza tonight. Are you excited or anxious?"

"Both."

"Well, you'll never know unless you try. You have surprised me through the week and I know you're getting a little tired of hearing me say it, but I am extremely proud of what you've done and I think your father might feel the same way, too."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I've made the dream come true and made the impossible really possible and seriously, I cannot thank you enough for giving me the chance to live it out, even though I have to work hard at it."

"There's no words to say except that I'm really lucky to have you in this palace."

Skywalker chuckled and said, "Thanks, Shifu."

"You're an honorary kung-fu family member here and if Master Oogway would see you, he would tell you good things about yourself."

"I know he could have."

Shifu looked at him, smiling and asked, "So, you ready for tonight?"

He looked up at the sky, where there are stars floating around and answered, "Let's do this."

* * *

Later on, Po, Shifu, Skywalker, Musaki, Crane, Viper, Shia, Bucky, Hunter, Garrett, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress and Crash were all geared up and headed to Bushido Hills where there's a ginormous music extravaganza taking place here. They all looked around and saw how amazing it is and how fun it'll be.

"This place is so cool!" Shia exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what we do every year. We come here and sing our hearts out and it's really fun." Crane explained.

"It's also Musaki's favorite thing to do around here." Mantis said.

"I write songs and then I perform them and I usually end up with a huge amount of cheers, applause and people giving me a standing ovation, which means they all love it." Musaki said.

"So, they really love your singing talents?" asked Skywalker.

"Of course. It keeps my adrenaline rushing and energy go higher."

"I always thought it was something to do with actually moving around the stage." Tigress said.

Musaki scoffed and said, "Look who's talking. A kung-fu chick who couldn't sing a note even if she tried."

"Okay, can we please not start a ruckus, please?" asked Shifu.

"Seriously."

"Remember, this is only for fun." Musaki said.

Tigress rolled her eyes and Skywalker said, "Hard to believe you guys were in the same orphanage."

"Oh, you have no idea. It's disturbing to know that we were actually there, and we haven't even met, which is kinda not a bad thing for me. But, when she's here, she can be a little bit of a...bratty diva living her life fast and furious. If you ask me, it's kind of she's the queen of her crappy dump."

Most of them were laughing and Skywalker laughed as well. Then, he realized that the laughter was keeping himself away from being nervous. He looked at Musaki and said, "Dude, you know what just happened? I was laughing at that joke and it just erased all my nervousness."

"See, sometimes, laughter is the best medicine to keep away from your nervousness and everything else in between. I always do that whenever I go on stage. Maybe it'll help you out also." Musaki said.

"Thanks, man."

Moments later, Skywalker was backstage waiting for his turn and already he's completely anxious. Then, Po walked past him and saw him looking terrified. He asked, "You a little nervous?"

"Very." Skywalker replied.

"Hey, just remember, we're all here for you."

Then, he quickly noticed something on his wrist and asked, "What's that?"

"This is my good luck charm. My dad gave it to me when I was two. He told me, 'wear this good luck charm when you feel the urge to go out and sing your heart out and also, think of me while wearing it', which always helps me out whenever I go out on stage and everytime I wear this thing, I think of my dad."

Po smiled and said, "See, just think about your father and most importantly, think about what you've accomplished and also, my father always told me, 'Always keep your goals ahead of you and it'll fall into place like a plate of noodles.'"

Skywalker got confused and asked, "I understood those parts, but why is there noodles involved?"

"My dad owns a noodle shop. Clearly, I've been hanging around my dad too much."

"Yeah, I bet."

Then, Po walked off and patted him in the head as he went his way to his seat. It wasn't long until they called out Skywalker's name and he sighed heavily and then, he went to the stage with a bunch of people cheering and applauding for him. Then, he went to the mic and said, "Hey, guys. This is a song I wrote this week about accomplishing goals and if you dream, it'll come true, fi you work hard at it and always appreciate the people who helped you along the way. I know I have, because I've been inspired by someone this past week, so I hope you enjoy it."

Skywalker knew what he was talking about--Po and Shifu, who always helped him out with his journey and then, Skywalker said, "This song is dedicated to my family and also, to my awesome mentors, Po and Shifu. Hope you guys like it."

Several seconds later, he brung his guitar over as the light dims the stage and the spotlight turns on to Skywalker and then, someone in the background is playing piano while Skywalker starts to play the guitar and then sung the song for everyone to hear.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but, there's a voice inside my head saying,  
"You'll never reach it,"  
Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels, lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking, but I.. I gotta keep trying, gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to loose  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

Then, the crowd starts to cheer and applaud for Skywalker and as he plays the guitar, he gets out of the stool and heads to the floor and continues to sing his heart out.

_The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they might knock me down but,  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it,  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to loose  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah_

Then, the band in the background starts laying out all these rock guitar riffs and beats and Skywalker joined in the action also, while all the lights were flashing across the stage and the audience that kinda gives out this rockstar feel and then, he resumed singing.

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you gonna have to loose  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Yeah, keep on moving  
Keep climbin  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, It's all about  
The climb_

_Keep the faith  
Keep your faith_

Whoa, oh, oh

The song ends with a sustained chord and then, the crowd starts cheering and applause and everyone was standing from their seats and were cheering for him. Skywalker smiled at the audience and gave them their bows and waves. He looked down and saw the gang were supporting him. He went towards them and waved at them and they cheered and waved back.

He walked out of the stage and when he got out, he saw the others standing there, looking happy and emotional. Skywalker sighed happily and said, "I wrote that song for you guys."

"We kinda figured that." Crane said.

"Why keep a talent like this in the dark? It's phenomenal." Shifu said.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know. The only ones that know are my mom, my friends, Edgar, and Po." Skywalker said.

"Po knew about it?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, he did."

Everyone turned to Po and Mantis asked, "You didn't tell us?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you that he sings really great."

"We see it now."

"I agree. Your singing is awesome!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Skywalker sings again...and makes everyone in China impressed, including us." Crash said.

"Yeah, you rocked tonight!" Shia exclaimed.

"I gotta say, you really impressed me tonight. Your singing...so awesome! I really love the fact that Shifu and Po became the inspiration of that song." Musaki said.

"I agree." Shifu said, getting all teary-eyed.

Po's eyes became misty-eyed and there were tears coming down his face and he's really happy and Shifu felt the same way. Skywalker asked, "You guys okay?"

Shifu wiped his eyes and said, "You made us really proud for this week and also, you made me and Po really proud tonight with that song. I've never had someone sing a song that get us inspired before and that emotion you put in, you sung it with deep meaning and that's incredible for us. It kinda makes me proud to be your master."

"Thanks, master."

"I agree with Shifu. You made my heart feel good with it and you poured a lot of emotion in there and I thought it was awesome with what you did. I can tell that your journey is gonna be a great one. It just...I'm so lucky to be your friend and master." Po said, tearfully.

"So do I."

"Let's head home." said Shifu.

Everyone left the party feeling good and they were feeling a huge amount of proudness and happy feelings, including Skywalker. He definitely feels like he's living the dream and that he made his dream come true and has come a long way, and with the support of his friends and real kung-fu heroes, the sky is the limit for him and it'll be a great memory that he'll treasure for the rest of his life and will become the next chapter of his life and he's lucky to have that dream come true....for a 16-year old muskrat.

* * *

**THE END**

Well, that's the end of "Skywalker's Climb" and I'm glad it's done. The purpose for this fic was inspired by Miley Cyrus' song, "The Climb" and this fic was also inspired by my friend, Joe 'Po' Navark's fic, "The Next Dragon Warrior". So, that's kinda where I got the inspiration from. I would've done it over the summer, but I was involved in other stories, most of them involve 'Kung Fu Panda'.

I'd like to thank my friends, klonoakazeno, Black Raider and Joe 'Po' Navark for reviewing my fic and for waiting for some new chapters every step of the way. Please leave a review or comment, please! And I hope to make more in the future! Laterz!!

Skywalker: Thank you, guys! Animation Universe 2005 is really excited that this fic is finally OVER!! I'm glad that I got to live out my dream and I hope you'll see more of me soon! (chuckles) Bye! (then runs off)


End file.
